Beauty and the Nobody
by Kh-hp-Disneylover809
Summary: A spin of B&B with my OC Gaia and Xemnas. Gaia is a lovely girl who gets trapped at a castle and starts to slowly fall in love with the Nobody. As their love is put to test, they must find out a way to overcome obstacles and break the spell. Xemnasxoc!
1. Chapter 1: Gaia

Chapter 1

Early in the morning, a young woman of the age of seventeen was going to the small town of Hollow Bastion. She had brown long hair tied up in a braid and wore a simple blue gown. Her brown eyes were scanning the quiet area before her and she brushed her wayward bangs out of her face.

She began singing a tune that was in her head.

"_Little town it's a quiet village.  
>Everyday like the one before.<br>Little town full of little people, waking up to say_."

Right before her eyes, the town sprang to life.

_"Bonjour!"_

_ "Bonjour!"_

_ "Bonjour!"_

_ "Bonjour!" _

_ "Bonjour!"_

The young woman, named Gaia, walked into the town, staring at the people as they went about their lives.

"_There goes the baker with his tray like always.  
>The same old bread and rolls to sell.<br>Every morning just the same since the morning that we came,  
>To this poor provincial town."<em>

She walked over to Cid's bread shop to pick up the daily bread for her father.

"Good morning, Gaia," said Cid politely when he came up to the counter.

"Good morning, sir," said Gaia, curtsying respectfully as she grabbed the loaf of bread she usually got.

"Where you off to?" asked Cid, looking down at the bread he was making on the counter.

"The book shop," answered Gaia sweetly. "I just finished the most amazing story about a boy and girl who fall in love over acting and…"

Cid cut her off by saying distractedly, "That's nice. Yuffie, hurry up with the baguettes!"

Gaia shrugged and left some coins for him on the counter. As she passed by some old women shook their heads in confusion at her.

"_Look there she goes that girl is strange no question.  
>Dazed and distracted, can't you tell? <em>

_Never part of any crowd._

_Cuz her head's up on some cloud._

_No denying she's a funny girl that Gaia_."

Gaia saw a passing wagon and jumped on, waving to the people that passed by.

"Bonjour," she said.

"Good day," said a woman, nodding to her.

"How is your family?"

"Very good, thank you, Gaia."

"Bonjour," said Gaia, looking at a man.

"Good day, mademoiselle," he said with a nod.

"How is your wife?"

"Good, thanks, Gaia."

As Gaia rode on the wagon, she saw a couple arguing about groceries and such.

"I need six eggs," she said indignantly.

"That's too expensive," her husband argued.

Gaia rolled her eyes because the couple always argued over bread and eggs. _"There must be more than this provincial life." _With that, she jumped off the wagon and into Merlin's Book Shop.

"Good morning, Gaia," said the aging book seller kindly.

"Good morning, sir," said Gaia with a brief curtsey and headed over to the book shelves. "I came to return the book I borrowed."

"Finished already?" asked Merlin with mild surprise, taking it from her hand.

"Oh, I couldn't put it down," said Gaia, smiling as she looked over the shelves. "Have you got anything new?"

"Not since yesterday," he laughed at her enthusiasm.

"That's alright," said Gaia. "I'll pick this one." She pulled the book _"The Last Song" _out of the shelf.

"That one?" questioned Merlin with a chuckle. "But you read it twice already." He took the book from her with a smile.

"It's my favorite," said Gaia dreamily. "Beaches, surprises, a boy falling in love with a rebellious girl."

"If you like so much it's yours." Merlin gave her the book and led her to the door politely.

"But sir…" Gaia almost protested but he cut her off with a grin.

"I insist," he said kindly.

"Thank you," said Gaia happily as she walked away with the book in front of her face. "Thank you so much."

Some men who watched the scene stared at her with surprise. _"Look there she goes,_

_ I wonder if she's feeling well,_

_ With a dreamy, far off look,_

_ And her nose stuck in a book,_

_ What a puzzle to the rest of us, is Gaia."_

Gaia sat down on by a fountain as she read her new book with fascination. _"Now isn't this amazing?_

_It's my favorite part because you'll see,_

_Here's where she meets Prince Charming,_

_But she won't discover him till chapter three." _

When Gaia read on, she wished her life was more exciting like the girl in her novel. As she stood to walk on, some people began whispering about her.

"_Now it's no wonder that her name means land,_

_Her pretty looks have no parallel, _

_But behind the fair façade,_

_I'm afraid she's rather odd,_

_Very different from the rest of us,_

_She's nothing like the rest of us,_

_Different from the rest of us, that Gaia." _

Not too far away a gun resounded and a sixteen year old boy ran out with a bag. He had black spiky hair and excited blue eyes.

"I got it!" he called out but the goose landed a few feet away from the bag. He grabbed it and placed it in the bag. His friend who shot the goose, Vanitas, walked up to him smirking. He had black spiky hair and gold eyes. Zack ran up to him with his eyes glowing like a child's.

"Wow," Zack said admirably. "You don't miss a shot, Vanitas! You're the greatest hunter in the whole world!"

"I know," said Vanitas with a smirk.

"No beast alive can stand a chance against you, and no girl for that matter." Zack gently elbowed Vanitas in the ribs teasingly.

"It's true, Zack," said Vanitas, throwing an arm around his friend. "And I got my sights set on that one." He pointed to a familiar brown haired girl in a blue dress.

"The inventor's daughter?" Zack's jaw fell open. She was odder than that blond haired girl from _"Harry Potter"_.

"She's the one," said Vanitas confidently. "The lucky girl I'm going to marry."

"But she's…"

"The most beautiful girl in town."

"I know, but…"

"And that makes her the best," said Vanitas. Then he grabbed Zack by his shirtfront and pulled him so they were only a few inches away from each other. "Don't I deserve the best?"

"Of course, you do," said Zack quickly so he wouldn't tick Vanitas off.

Vanitas let Zack go and stared after Gaia who was purchasing some apples with her book slightly lowered from her pretty face.

"_Right from the moment when I met her,_

_Saw her,_

_I said she's gorgeous and I fell,_

_In a gal as old as she,_

_Who's as beautiful as me,_

_So I'm making plans to rule and marry Gaia."_

He looked around to find Gaia walking down the street with a book in front of her face and ran after her. As he chased her, he ignored his "fan girls" as Zack put it.

"_Look there he goes,_

_Isn't he dreamy?_

_Vanitas, _

_Oh he's so cute._

_Be still by heart,_

_I'm hardly breathing, _

_He's such a strong, tall, dark, and handsome brute." _

With hurried excuse me's, Vanitas ran through the crowds of people and workers to get to Gaia. She was slowly disappearing from his view so he kept up the pace.

"_There must be more than this provincial life." _Gaia said that as she noticed Vanitas being crowded by admirers as usual.

"_Guess what,_

_I'm going to make Gaia my wife."_ At that the people began gossiping again so Vanitas took his chance to go up to Gaia.

"_Look there she goes,_

_The girl is strange but special,_

_A most peculiar mademoiselle." _

So he wouldn't lose her from the crowds, Vanitas climbed up on the roof tops of houses to get closer to her without being crowded.

"_It's a pity and a sin,_

_That she doesn't quite fit in,_

_Cuz she's a funny girl, _

_A beauty but a funny girl,_

_She really is a funny girl,_

_That Gaia." _

As people said hello, Gaia turned back only to see them getting back to their regular work. With a shrug, Gaia continued reading as she walked and was so hung up in her story that she didn't see Vanitas land in front of her.

"Hello, Gaia," he said, walking near her shoulder.

"Hello, Vanitas," she said as she read but got the book pulled out of her hands by the boy. "Vanitas, can I have my book back please?" A tinge of irritation touched her tone.

"How can you read this?" snorted Vanitas. "There aren't any pictures." He flipped the pages and unknowingly made Gaia lose her place in the book.

"Some people use their imagination," said Gaia, disguising her irritation easily.

"Gaia," said Vanitas, closing the book, "it's about time you got your head out of those books and focus on more important things." He tossed the book over his shoulder and it landed in mud. As Gaia ran over to collect it, he blocked her path. "Like me." He smiled a dashing smile but it only irritated her more. "The whole town is talking about it. It's not right for a woman to read. Soon they get ideas and start thinking."

Gaia grabbed her book and began wiping it off from her dress. "Vanitas, you are positively primeval."

Vanitas puffed up his chest with swagger even though he didn't know what the word meant. "Thank you, Gaia." He placed his arm around her shoulders and began leading her away. "What do you say we go and look at my trophies?"

"Maybe some other time," said Gaia, shaking herself loose from Vanitas's grip.

"What's wrong with her?" asked one of the fan girls

"She's crazy," said another.

"He's gorgeous," sighed another one.

"Please Vanitas," said Gaia, ignoring the girls and began heading back home. "I can't. I have to get home and help my father. Good bye."

Vanitas looked shocked and angry that he was denied but Zack began laughing loudly at the mention of Gaia's father.

"That crazy old loon," chortled Zack. "He needs all the help he can get."

Vanitas laughed at the statement but Gaia turned around with an angry look on her face.

"Don't talk about my father that way!" Her brown eyes had a flame in them.

"Yeah," said Vanitas mockingly. "Don't talk about her father that way!" He hit Zack on the head but Gaia ignored him.

"My father is not crazy, he's a genius," said Gaia but as soon as those words came out of her mouth an explosion came from her house. With that, she turned and ran to get home, leaving Vanitas and Zack laughing in her midst.

….

Upon arriving home, Gaia was buffeted with smoke and dust. "Daddy," she called out, hearing her father coughing. "Daddy." She began coughing a bit too but got through the dust to find her father, Ansem, with a broken barrel around his waist.

"How am I…" he stammered angrily as he pulled the barrel down off his waist.

"Are you okay?" asked Gaia gently.

"I'm about ready to scrap this piece of junk," growled Ansem, kicking the machine he was working on.

"You always say that," laughed Gaia lovingly.

"I mean it this time," said Ansem. "I'll never get this bone-head contraption to work!"

"Yes you will," said Gaia gently, smiling at her father. "And you'll win first prize at the fair tomorrow…and become a world-famous inventor."

"You really believe that?" asked Ansem as his daughter stood next to him with a smile.

"I always have," she answered confidently.

"Well what are we waiting for?" asked Ansem with new confidence. "I'll get this thing fixed in no time." He slid underneath the contraption. "Hand me the seven-eighths." Gaia grabbed the wrench out of the tool box and gave it to her father. "So did you have a good time in town today?"

"I got a new book," said Gaia softly. "Daddy, do you think I'm odd?" she asked the question that was bothering her all day.

"My daughter, odd?" asked Ansem. "Where would you hear a silly thing like that?"

"I don't know," answered Gaia a little sadly. "I just don't fit in with this town. There's no one I can talk to."

"What about that Vanitas?" asked Ansem, reaching for a random tool. "He's a handsome fella."

"He's handsome, all right," agreed Gaia. "And rude and conceited. Oh, Daddy, he's not for me." She sat down on a chair with her chin in her hand.

"Well don't you worry," said Ansem affectionately. "This invention will be the start of a new life for us. I think that's done it." He pulled himself out from underneath and stood next to Gaia. "Let's give her a try." He crossed his fingers as he pulled the lever to start it.

A loud noise came from the machine and began ticking smoothly. Gaia and her father moved away from it a bit so it could do its job and it began chopping up the wood like it was designed to.

"It works," cried Gaia happily.

"It does?" asked Ansem, confused for a minute but then smiled. "It does!"

"You did it," laughed Gaia joyfully. "You really did it!"

"It's a sign, girl," said Ansem. "I'm off to the fair." The machine hit him in the head and he fell over dazedly.

Gaia laughed a little. Today was the start of a new life, she was sure.

_**A/N: Yes, I wrote a B&B story with the KH characters. Here's a list of all the characters: **_

_**Gaia-Belle**_

_**Xemnas/Terra-the Beast/prince**_

_**Vanitas-Gaston**_

_**Zack-La Fou**_

_**Saix/Isa-Cogsworth**_

_**Axel/Lea-Lumiere**_

_**Aqua-Mrs. Potts**_

_**Ventus-Chip**_

_**Namine/Kairi-the dressing cabinet**_

_**My dog Angel-the dog/footrest**_

_**Ansem-Maurice**_

_**No flames please. I just felt like doing this story because I was bored. Beauty and the Beast and KH belongs to Disney and Square Enix. The Last Song belongs to Nicholas Sparks. Read and Review please :).**_


	2. Chapter 2: The Castle

Chapter 2

"Good bye, Daddy," said Gaia as she waved from the house.

Ansem waved back as he rode his horse and cart into the forest that overlooked the town. "Good bye, dear," he called back to her. "Take care while I'm gone!" As he rode off, he felt slightly nervous about leaving Gaia behind. Sure, she was a big girl but he knew she would be lonely without him to talk to. _Stop it, you old fool, _Ansem criticized himself. _Gaia will be fine. She's got my hunting gun and her pots and pans. If anyone tries to harm her, she'll harm them. _

With a weight lifted off his shoulders, Ansem continued onwards with a huge smile on his face. Oh, he couldn't wait for the fair! This invention of his would probably change lives! His heart sank a little when he saw the sun beginning to set. Hopefully, Gaia would find the food he left in the cupboards.

….

As they got into the forest near God-Knows-Where, Ansem checked his map and stalled his horse. He looked up at the sign post to see it was faded. The horse Phillip tensed up nervously as the creature's ears moved about in fear. Ansem felt a little scared himself because he had no clue where he was.

"This isn't right," he said to himself, checking the map. "Where have you taken us, Phillip?" Cautiously, he led the horse through the right side of the forked road. The horse resisted a little. "Come on, Phillip, it's a short cut. We'll be there in no time." Ansem wasn't so sure though. There were skeleton trees and fog rolling in. It was like they were heading to a witch's house instead of a fair.

Suddenly there was a sound of wolves howling and they weren't so far way. Phillip began backing up fearfully and Ansem tried to stop him but the cart end bumped into a tree. Countless bats flew out and swarmed Ansem and Phillip, who was neighing feverishly and fearfully. The horse broke into a full on canter, leading Ansem somewhere he didn't know and it sounded scary. Just as they stopped, though, they were at the edge of a cliff.

Heart pounding fast and sweating, Ansem carefully pulled on the reins and led Phillip back to solider ground. "Easy, boy," he said to the antsy horse. "Steady, steady." Just as he calmed the horse down, the wolves' howls got louder and closer and Phillip tossed Ansem off. When Ansem fell to the ground, the horse dashed off with the cart still attached to him. Ansem got on his knees and found out he was alone.

"Phillip," he whispered despairingly. When he stood up, the wolves' outlines stood near him menacingly. Desperately, the man broke into a run, trying to escape the teeth and growls of the wolves.

That didn't stop the wolves because they began chasing Ansem through the twisted trees of the forest. Ansem ran and ran until he stumbled over a root and landed in front of a gate. If he could choose between a stranger's home and death, he'd choose the home. He heard snarls and growls and turned to see the wolves atop of the root he tripped over. Without hesitation, Ansem ran to the gate and rattled on the bars.

"Help!" cried the old man. "Help me!"

As if answering his prayer, the gate opened and Ansem toppled in just as the wolves' teeth got his cloak. Smartly, Ansem kicked the gate roughly and it slammed shut, causing the wolves to hit it. Before he could get up, however, the wolves tried to pull him back by dragging him by his boot. Desperately, Ansem clawed at the ground until he pulled loose and made a run for the ominous looking castle ahead.

…..

When he opened the heavy door, he was greeted by darkness and chill. He glanced at the brick walls and saw nothing there. There were no people as it appeared so maybe he was alone and it was an abandoned castle. Ridiculous, because who would abandon a castle so big? Rubbing his arms to keep him warm, Ansem walked hesitantly down the hall looking for help.

"Hello?" he called out and flinched when his voice echoed. "Hello? Is someone there? I don't mean to intrude but I lost my horse and I need a place to stay for the night."

He heard whispers from the wall on his left like two people were having a hushed conversation.

….

"Not a word, Axel," whispered the blue clock. "Not one word."

"Oh, Saix," said a slightly accented candelabra. "Have a heart."

"Shh, shh, shh," shushed Saix, pressing his hand to Axel's mouth.

He should have known better because Axel stuck his flamed hand up to Saix's hand and burned it slightly.

"Ow! Ow! OW!" cried Saix, pulling his hand off to blow on it.

"Of course, monsieur," said Axel loudly to the man who jumped at the sound of Saix's yelps. "You are welcome here!"

"Who said that?" asked the man as he picked Axel up by the handle.

"Over here," said Axel, tapping on the man's shoulder.

"Where?" asked the man, coming face to face with Axel.

"Hello," said Axel.

With a surprised gasp, the man dropped Axel on the floor. "Incredible," he gasped, staring closely at Axel.

"Oh now you've done it," sighed Saix in exasperation, jumping off the table to land on the ground next to Axel. "Splendid! Just peachy!" He let out a surprised yell when Ansem picked him up by the waist.

"How is this possible?" asked the man, tickling at Saix's feet to look for a screw or a spring.

Saix began giggling at the tickling put entreated him to stop. The man turned Saix upside down and began shaking him like trying to get cereal out of a box. Then he twisted the screw to control the hands on Saix's face. Axel giggled, truly enjoying the show. Saix got turned back to face the man and his pendulum was being touched.

"Ah," said Saix, "close that at once!" He shut the door of his pendulum, nearly catching the man's finger in the process. "Do you mind?"

"I beg your pardon," stammered the man, truly surprised. "It's just I've never seen a talking…kaha-ha-ha-choo!" His breath misted Saix and Saix used the hands to clean his face off.

"Oh, you are soaked to the bone, monsieur," said Axel sympathetically. "Come, warm yourself by the fire." Axel began hopping away to the fire-lit study room.

"Thank you," said Ansem stuffily and followed Axel.

"No, no, no," said Saix, attempting to catch up to them. "You know what the master would do if he found the man here! I demand that you stop right now!" He tried to pull Ansem back by the cloak but it was futile and he landed down the stairs. He looked up and saw Ansem sitting in the master's chair. "Oh no," he groaned. "Not the master's chair."

Angel, the little footrest dog, ran down the stairs barking as she knocked Saix off his feet. She panted when she stopped at Ansem's feet, shaking her rear.

"I'm not seeing this," repeated Saix like he was saying a mantra.

Angel jumped up on the arm of the chair and Ansem petted her laughing as he did. "Hello, there, girl," he said and Angel growled in response playfully. Without hesitation, she slipped herself under Ansem's feet and stood like a real footrest.

A coat hanger took Ansem's coat and bowed to him before placing a blanket around him. "What service," said Ansem admirably.

"Okay," said Saix strictly. "This has gone far enough. I'm in charge and…" He got broken off when a travel tray ran him over.

"How would you like a cup of tea, sir?" asked the female blue pot. "It'll warm you up in no time." She poured tea into the green cup and pushed it towards Ansem.

"No," said Saix, muffled from the carpet. "No tea. No tea."

It seemed as though Saix was invisible because Ansem picked up the little cup and sipped out of it. To his surprise, the cup giggled.

"His moustache tickles, Mama," said the little cup.

Ansem drew the cup away from his mouth to stare at it. "Oh, hello…" He was broken off by the sound of the door slamming open. The wind that came in blew the fire out and Axel turned to the door way fearfully. The pot's top began rattling as the little cup dashed behind her.

"Uh-oh," said the little cup as he shrank behind his mother.

Ansem began shaking fearfully as a big shadow loomed over the chair. He put his hand to his mouth to hide the fear he was feeling. A growl came from the shadow that entered the room and Ansem began shaking even more. Everyone was afraid because they were all trembling.

"There's a stranger here," growled a low, monster-like voice.

"M-master," stammered Axel, "let me explain. He was lost in da woods and…" He was broken off by a lion-like roar.

Saix peeked out from underneath the carpet and plucked up whatever courage he had left. "Master, I would like to take this moment to say it wasn't my fault. It was all Axel's fault and…" Another loud roar broke him off and he hid again.

Ansem looked to his right and then to his left to see a wild-looking tanned snarling face glaring at him. He fell off the chair in shock and landed on the floor. The tall person was beastly-like that it scared Ansem.

"Who are you?" demanded Ansem. "What are you doing here?"

"I-I was lost in the woods and…" Ansem feebly tried to explain but the growling voice broke him off.

"You're not welcome here!" He loomed closer to Ansem, who tried to back away.

"I'm sorry," said Ansem, "I just needed a place to stay…"

"What are you staring at?" demanded the shadow, standing at his full six feet five.

"N-nothing," stammered Ansem quickly so he wouldn't anger the beast further.

"So you like to stare at the beast, do you?" he demanded.

Ansem tried to run but the beast was right in front of him shaking with fury. "Please, I meant no harm," cried Ansem fearfully. "I just needed a place to stay."

"I'll give you a place to stay," growled the beast, grabbing Ansem roughly by the shirtfront.

"No!" cried Ansem as he was being drug away. "No, please! No!"

_**A/N: Yes, I am evil to leave it at a cliffhanger. But more will come soon. **_

_**Me: Xemmy-bear, are you done being mean?**_

_**Xemnas: (sighing) Yes, I am.**_

_**Me: Hugs, Xemmy-bear (hugging Xemnas tightly).**_

_**Axel: I did good, got it memorized?**_

_**Saix: Shut up, Axel.**_

_**Axel: Whatever, Saix, just do the disclaimer.**_

_**Saix: Fine, khlover809 owns nothing in the KH world except for Gaia. Read and review or Xemnas will come after you all.**_


	3. Chapter 3: Gaia's Decision

Chapter 3

Vanitas and Zack went to Gaia's house silently to surprise her. Since he announced he would marry her, the whole town followed him to her house. Zack began laughing and smiling at Vanitas's proposal for the girl. He, like many others, hoped it would turn out well.

"Gaia's gonna get the surprise of her life, right, Vanitas?" guessed Zack, smiling at Vanitas, who smiled broadly.

"Yup," bragged Vanitas, "this is gonna be her lucky day." Once he released the branch he bent forward to peer at Gaia's house, it smacked Zack right in the mouth, leaving leaves in his mouth.

Vanitas cleared his throat to get everyone's attention. "I must thank you all for coming to my wedding. First I need to go in there and propose to the girl." He began laughing at his blunder and everyone else laughed too, except for his fan-girls; they were crying.

"You," said Vanitas, poking Zack on the nose. "When Gaia and I walk out that door…"

"Oh, I know, I know," said Zack excitedly. "I'll strike up the band." With wild waves of his baton, the band began playing "The Wedding March".

"Not yet," hissed Vanitas, clocking Zack in the head.

"Sorry," mumbled Zack, silencing the band.

….

Gaia was sitting in a chair near the door reading her book when she heard a knock on the door. Who would it be, she wondered, placing her book on her seat with it open to her place. She slowly walked over to the door and looked in through the see-hole her father installed. To her displeasure, she saw Vanitas looking at her through the see-hole.

With all the politeness she could muster, Gaia opened the door and let the swaggering Vanitas in. "Vanitas," she said mildly, "what a pleasant surprise."

He swaggered up to her, causing her to step back a bit. "Isn't it, Gaia?" he rhetorically asked. "I'm just full of surprises. You know, Gaia, there's not a girl in town who would love to be in your shoes. This is the day…"—he paused to look at his reflection before continuing—"This is the day your dreams come true."

"What would you know about my dreams, Vanitas?" asked Gaia, feeling her patience slipping. She quickly walked over to the table to create some distance between her and Vanitas.

"Plenty," he said. "Picture this." He sat down in her chair, placing his muddy shoes on her book. "My cutting lodge, my latest kill roasting on the fire, and my little wife massaging my feet."

Gaia inconspicuously covered her nose so she wouldn't smell the scent of dirty socks and fickle matter. But Vanitas took no notice.

"With the little ones playing on the floor with the dog," he continued. "And you'll have six or seven." He stood up to be a few inches away from her.

"Dogs?" asked Gaia innocently.

"No, Gaia," chuckled Vanitas. "Strapping boys like me."

Gaia picked her book up, knowing her quiet time was ruined, and went to put it back on the shelf. "Imagine that," she said a little sarcastically.

"Do you know who that little wife will be?" asked Vanitas, following her to the bookcase.

"Let me think…" said Gaia sarcastically, placing her book on the highest shelf.

"You, Gaia," he replied, acting as though she didn't say anything. He placed both hands on either sides of the wall she stood in front of until she ducked under his armpit.

"Vanitas," she said lightly, "I'm speechless. I really don't know what to say." She pressed herself up against the door as Vanitas walked over with a smirk on his face.

"Say you'll marry me, Gaia," he said, trapping her again.

"I'm sorry, Vanitas," said Gaia, reaching for the doorknob effortlessly. "I just don't deserve you." Skillfully, she stepped aside from his attempt to kiss and opened the door, causing him to fall outside.

Vanitas landed in the mud just as the band began playing. Gaia tossed his boots out before shutting the door and locked herself in. Vanitas sat up peevishly when Zack approached.

"So how'd it go?" he asked.

He got no answer because Vanitas grabbed him by the throat and pulled him down the path pouting. "I will have Gaia as my wife," he hissed as he pulled Zack away.

….

A few minutes later, Gaia hesitantly stepped out, looking around. "Is he gone?" she asked to apparently no one. Once she saw that she was alone, she began walking into the barn to feed the animals. "He asked me to marry him," she seethed. "Me, the wife of that boorish, arrogant…"

_"Madame Vanitas, _

_ Can you just see it?_

_ Madame Vanitas, _

_ His little wife. _

_ No sir not me,_

_ I guarantee it,_

_ There must be more than this provincial life,"_

Gaia ran out of the barn and went into the field near her house. She looked at the sunset and began singing some more.

_"I want adventure in the wide somewhere,_

_ I want it more than I can tell, _

_ And for once it might be grand,_

_ To have someone understand,_

_ I want more than they have planned." _

She was cut off when she saw her father's horse, Phillip, running out of the forest and stood to her feet. Her eyes widened when she saw that the horse was alone and wild-eyed. She ran to Phillip and touched his neck.

"Where's Daddy?" she asked frantically. "Where is he, Phillip? You must take me to him." She untied the cart from Phillip and saddled herself on. With a crack of the reins, Phillip took off into the darkening forest.

….

An hour or so later, Gaia found herself in front of a dark, scary gate. The castle looked darker and scarier still and it caused shivers to go down Gaia's spine. "What is this place?" she asked aloud.

Phillip neighed and trembled fearfully until Gaia calmed him down by saying gentle words. She hopped off of him and ran through the weak gate. On the ground she saw her father's hat on the ground.

"Daddy," she whispered, picking it up and looking at the castle.

….

"You couldn't keep quiet, could you?" said Saix moodily, still ranting about Axel's mistake. "You just had to invite him to stay! Serve him tea, sitting in the master's chair, pet the pooch."

"I was trying to be hospitable," argued Axel, crossing his arms.

They heard the sound of the door opening and stopped arguing at once. A woman's voice called out and they ran to look immediately. What they saw was extraordinary: A beautiful young woman close to the master's age going up the stairs, calling for her father.

Meanwhile in the kitchen, Ventus hopped up to Aqua, saying, "Mom, there's a girl in the castle!"

"Now, Ven," scolded Aqua, "I'll not have telling stories."

"Really, Mom, I saw her." Ventus tried to put up an argument but Aqua ignored that.

"Into the tub," she said, scooting the green little cup into the sudsy tub.

"Hey," squealed Larxene, the feather duster, "I saw a girl in the castle!"

"See," said Ven, spitting the water out of his mouth, "I told you."

Elsewhere, Saix and Axel continued arguing. "Irresponsible," scolded Saix. "waxy-eared, slack-jawed…" He got cut off when he heard the girl's voice near the door.

"Daddy," she called, looking about. Up close, she was even more beautiful. She wore a blue pretty dress and had lovely brown hair. Her little form moved through the hall silently as she looked around.

"Did you see that?" asked Axel, rushing to get a closer of the retreating girl. He and Saix went close to where she was and stared at her. "It's a girl!"

"I know it's a girl," sneered Saix.

"Don't you see? She's the one! She's come to break the spell!"

"Wait a minute!" called Saix, running to catch up with Axel.

They ran to the door of the dungeon and opened it loudly to get her attention. She turned to look back and called out for her father. Hesitantly, she walked into the room and called for her father again. As she walked up the stairs that led to the dungeons, Saix and Axel stared after her.

….

"Is anyone here?" she called out into the cold room.

"Gaia," she heard her father's voice come out from one of the formidable doors close by.

"Daddy," she cried, running over to the door and got down on her knees. He looked sick and tired as he feebly hung onto the bars of the door. She took one of his hands in hers and looked at him closely.

"H-how did you find me?" asked her father shakily before he coughed into his free hand.

"Oh, your hands are as cold as ice," she whispered. "I have to get you out of here."

"Gaia," said Ansem quickly, "I want you to leave this place."

"Who's done this to you?" she asked angrily, ignoring his plea for her to leave.

"There's no time to explain," he said. "You have to go now."

"I won't leave you," she protested, shaking her head.

"What are you doing here!" a loud, growling voice boomed, and Gaia was swept up to her feet before sinking to her knees.

"Who's there?" she asked shakily, trying to recover from her shock. "Who are you?"

"The master of this castle," the voice was still growling and menacing but quieter than before. The shadow the voice belonged to swept around near the dungeon.

"I've come for my father," said Gaia weakly. "Please let him out. Can't you see he's sick?"

"Then he shouldn't have trespassed here!" The voice was louder and angrier than before if it were possible.

"But he could die," cried Gaia helplessly. "Please I'll do anything!"

"There's nothing you can do," the shadow hissed. "He's my prisoner."

"There must be something I can…Wait! Take me instead!" Her words stopped the shadow in his tracks.

"You!" he growled before softening his voice a little. "You would take his place?"

"Gaia, no," said Ansem. "You don't know what you're doing!"

"If I did," she said, "will you let him out?" She knew that this was a gamble of fate but she had to save her father. He meant the world to her since her mother died.

"Yes," replied the shadow. "But you must promise to stay here forever."

Suddenly Gaia felt a little bewildered. "Come into the light," she ordered gently if not shakily.

The shadow stepped into the light to reveal a scary-looking man in a black coat. His skin was probably tanned since it was darker than his ash-colored hair. His eyes were amber-colored but looked as though they were on fire. The rough gloved hands that grabbed her were drawn into tight fists. He stared at her intently and she felt herself beginning to shake. He was as tall as a building and glared at her murderously.

Gaia gasped fearfully and grabbed onto her father's hands tightly, closing her eyes.

"No, Gaia!" cried Ansem, placing his hands on her shoulders. "I won't let you do this!"

Gaia resolutely stood up and walked over to the beastly man, defeated. "You have my word," she whimpered, keeping her eyes closed so tears wouldn't fall.

"Done," growled the beast, rushing over to Ansem's jail door.

"Gaia," said Ansem once he was pulled out, "I'm old; I've lived my life." Before he could touch her one last time, he was drug away by the beast and disappeared out of the door.

"Wait!" begged Gaia, but the beast didn't stop. "Wait!" She stood up and ran over to the window that overlooked the front yard. She could hear her dad calling for her and begging for her to be release but a spider-like carriage he was in took him away. In defeat, Gaia placed her face into her hands and began weeping.

….

As Xemnas went back up the stairs to collect the girl, he was apprehended by Axel.

"Master," he said nervously.

"What?" snarled Xemnas, glaring at Axel.

"Well, s-since the girl is staying here now, maybe you could give her a proper room." A growl from Xemnas made him want to swallow the words he just said. "Then again, maybe not."

Xemnas ignored Axel and walked into the dungeons. He saw the girl weeping violently and felt besieged by guilt. She was on her knees with her face in her hands and was shaking like a leaf.

"You didn't even let me say good bye," she cried tearfully. "I'll never see him again. I didn't even get to say good bye."

Xemnas rubbed the back of his neck with his hand, truly at a loss of what to do. "I'll take you to your room," he said as patiently as he could muster.

"M-my room," she squeaked, "b-but I thought…"

Xemnas felt his patience wearing thin. "Do you want to stay up in the tower?"

"No," she said quickly.

"Then follow me," he said, grabbing Axel to light the way in the dark halls.

He led the quiet girl silently down the hall that held an empty room, holding Axel as he walked. He glanced back at her to see her head bowed with her eyes closed. She looked beautiful and delicate but defeated. Guilt besieged him again but he brushed it away.

"Say something to her," whispered Axel.

"What?" said Xemnas quietly but Axel made a gesture that told him to do as he was told. With a sigh, Xemnas glanced back at the girl. "I hope you like it here," he said, choosing his words carefully. "You can call me Xemnas."

Axel made another gesture that said "go on" and Xemnas glanced back at her again.

"You're free to go wherever you want," said Xemnas, "except for the West Wing."

"What's in the…" she quietly whispered out.

"It's forbidden," Xemnas growled in a louder tone.

He saw her flinch like he poked her with something but continued on his way to lead her to her room. They stopped at a white door and he opened it. There was a bed that was decent-sized for a girl her height and a wardrobe. She slowly walked to the doorway and stood shakily.

"Now if you need anything," said Xemnas, "my servants will attend to you." He watched as she slowly stepped into her room and stare about woefully.

"Dinner," whispered Axel into his ear, "invite her to dinner."

"You will join me for dinner," said Xemnas, feeling his patience dissipate. "That's not a request!" With that, he slammed the door, leaving the young woman in her woes. He stormed off with Axel to get into the study room to wait for her.

_**A/N: Yes I made Xemnas different than the beast from the B&B movie because Nobody's just as repulsed from the village as the beast was from the movie. Please read and review! I'd like to know how I'm doing!**_

_**Me: Whew, that took a lot outta me!**_

_**Xemnas: Try acting the part. **_

_**Me: Don't use sarcasm with me, mister! You didn't have to write it! By the way, Gaia, you did well. **_

_**Gaia: Thanks. Xemnas did well too, right, Xemnas?**_

_**Xemnas: (eyes softening with his smile) Thanks, Gaia. **_

_**They start kissing tenderly.**_

_**Shelby's holding back her gagging: Axel, could you do the disclaimer…quickly before I get sick.**_

_**Axel: Sure, ahem, KHlover809 doesn't own anything except Gaia and her plushies of me and Xemnas! Now Read and Review or I'll burn you all into a crisp!**_

_**Me (sweat drop): Axel, don't scare them away! Well, bye and read and review! **_


	4. Chapter 4: Vanitas

Chapter 4

"Who does she think she is?" Vanitas stormed while he sat in a restaurant with Zack. "That girl has tangled with the wrong man! No one says no to Vanitas!"

"You're darn right," agreed Zack, carrying two mugs of root beer (A/N: Yes it's probably beer in the movie but to make it more children-friendly I made it root beer).

"Dismissed," scorned Vanitas as if Zack didn't speak. "Rejected. Publicly humiliated." He took both mugs from Zack and tossed them into the fire. "Why, it's more than I can bear."

"More root beer?" asked Zack.

"What for?" asked Vanitas, turning his chair and himself away from Zack. "Nothing helps. I'm disgraced."

"Who, you?" said Zack. "Never. Vanitas, you just need to pull yourself together."

Vanitas turned his chair away again and rested his chin in his hand.

"Gosh it disturbs me to see you, Vanitas,

Looking so down in the dumps,

Every guy here'd love be you, Vanitas,

Even when taking your lumps,

There's no one as admired as you,

You're everyone's favorite guy,

Everyone's awed and inspired by you,

And it's not very hard to see why."

Everyone in the restaurant began singing with Zack, showing their true admiration for Vanitas. It cheered Vanitas up a bit to see everyone worshipping him.

"No one's slick as Vanitas,

No one's quick as Vanitas,

No one's neck is incredibly thick as Vanitas's,

For there's no one in town half as manly,

Perfect, a pure paragon,

You can ask Tom, Dick, or Stanley,

And they'll you whose team they'd prefer to be on,

No one's been like Vanitas,

A king pin like Vanitas,

No one's got a swell cleft on his chin like Vanitas,

(As a specimen, yes I'm intimidating),

My, what a guy, that Vanitas!"

Zack began gesturing to the crowd in the bar, singing at the top of his lungs.

"Give five hurrahs,

Give twelve hip-hips,

Vanitas is the best,

And the rest is all drips!"

Accidently, Zack spilt some root beer on Vanitas and said man gave him that familiar murderous look. Before Zack could protest, Vanitas decked him right in the face.

"No one fights like Vanitas,

Douses light like Vanitas,

(In a wrestling match,

No one bites like Vanitas),

For there's no one in town as burly and brawny,

(As you see, I've got biceps to spare),

(Not a bit of him's scraggly or scrawny),

That's right,

And every last inch of me's covered in hair,

(Me: Gag)

No one hits like Vanitas,

Matches wits like Vanitas,

(In a spitting match,

No one spits like Vanitas."

Now Vanitas felt much happier and up to his swagger as usual.

"I'm especially good at expectorating,

(Ptoooie!)

Ten points for Vanitas,

When I was a lad I ate four dozen eggs,

Every morning to help me get large,

And now that I've grown I eat five dozen eggs,

So I'm roughly the size of a barge!"

The whole crowd sang like they were at a concert and Vanitas was the rock god.

"No one shoots like Vanitas,

Makes those beauts like Vanitas,

(Then goes tromping around,

Wearing boots like Vanitas),

I use antlers in all of my decorating,

Say it again,

Who's the man among men,

And we'll say it once more,

Who's a super success?

Don't you know?

Can't you guess?

Ask his fans and five-hangers on,

There's just one guy in town's who's got it all down,

And his name is,

V-A-N-I,

V-A-N-I-T-,

Oh,

Vanitas!"

Just as the song ended, Ansem ran in looking wild-eyed and frantic. With all of the snow on him he looked like Santa Claus but a lot more scared. He was shaking with chill and fear and he began asking people for help.

"Help, someone!" he cried. "Someone help me!" He wasn't aware of everyone staring at him. "I need your help!" He grabbed someone by the collar like he was dying. "He's got her locked in the dungeon!"

"Who?" asked Ansem's friend, Eraqus.

"Gaia," answered Ansem, pressing his nose to Eraqus's. "We must go! Not a moment to lose!"

"Whoa," said Vanitas calmly, "slow down, Ansem. Who's got Gaia locked in a dungeon?"

"A beast!" exclaimed Ansem, rushing to Vanitas. "A horrendous beast!"

Everyone, except Eraqus, laughed at Ansem's exclamations. No one took Ansem seriously but he kept trying to get help and belief.

"Is it a big beast?" asked someone mockingly.

"Huge," answered Ansem.

"With a long ugly snout?" asked another.

"Hideously ugly," he answered again.

"And long fangs?" asked another man.

"Yes, yes," said Ansem, happy that he was getting through to them. "Will you help me?"

"Alright, old man," said Vanitas, "we'll help you out."

"You will?" asked Ansem as he was lifted off the ground. "Oh, thank you, thank you!" Before he could say another word, he was tossed out into the snow and left behind.

Eraqus gave the crowd a seething look before going out to help his friend. Vanitas rolled his eyes, wondering what Eraqus ever saw in Ansem as a friend.

"Crazy old Ansem, hm?" said Vanitas, forming a plan in his head. "Crazy old Ansem?"

"Zack, I'm afraid I've been thinking,

(A dangerous pastime),

I know,

That wacky old coot is Gaia's father,

And his sanity's only so-so,

Now the wheels in my head have been turning,

Since I looked at that loony old man,

See, I promised myself I'd be married to Gaia,

And right now I'm evolving a plan,

(If I…)

(Yes?)

(Then we…)

(No! Would she?)

(Guess!)

(Now I get it!)

(Let's go!)"

Everyone in the pub began singing again in admiration.

"No one plots like Vanitas,

Takes cheap shots like Vanitas,

Plans to persecute harmless crackpots like Vanitas,

So his marriage we soon'll be celebrating,

My, what a guy, Vanitas!"

Everyone in the pub began celebrating and singing at the top of their lungs, except for Ansem and Erqaus who were outside trying to get back to the cottage through the blinding snow. Ansem knew no matter what he'd get Gaia back safe and sound and away from that beast.

_**A/N: A kinda short chapter, but I wanted to do all I could to get this stupid song over with! Even as a kid, this song irked me to no end! Thank God it's done! Anywho, you know the drill: Read and review! Since I'm alone today I'll do the disclaimer, I don't own Beauty and the Beast or Kingdom Hearts! They belong to Disney!**_


	5. Chapter 5: Obstinence

Chapter 5

After crying, Gaia just sat on her knees near her new bed and moped at her rotten luck. A knock on her door awoke her from her moping and tears and she felt her awareness and fear rise back up because she thought Xemnas was at the door. The last thing she wanted was to have another run-in with him in her state of mind.

"Who is it?" she called out shakily.

"Mrs. Potts, dear," answered a warm maternal voice.

Gaia stood to her feet and walked over to the door to let Mrs. Potts in. To her surprise, she saw a blue china teapot and a green teacup hop in. Mrs. Potts gave her a friendly smile.

"I thought you might like a spot of tea, dear," she said kindly.

"But, you're a-a…" she trailed off when she backed into a cupboard.

"Oh," it gave a cry, causing the girl to rush back to her bed. "Careful~."

"This is impossible," said Gaia, sinking on her bed with her hand to her temples.

"I know it is," said the dresser, sinking on the bed with her. "But here we are."

"Told you she was pretty, Mom," said the little green cup, "didn't I?"

"Alright, Ven, that'll do," said Mrs. Potts, pouring tear into Ven's cup. "Slowly now, don't spill."

Ven slowly hopped up to Gaia and waited for her to scoop her up.

"Thank you," whispered Gaia softly, taking Ven in her hand and took a sip of the warm tea.

"Wanna see me do a trick?" asked Ven when she was done drinking. He blew his cheeks out, causing bubbles to come out of the tea.

"Ven," reproved his mom.

He giggled. "Oops, sorry," he said sheepishly.

"That was a very brave thing you did, my dear," said Mrs. Potts gently to Gaia.

"We all think so," said the dresser in a gentle tone.

"But I lost my father, my freedom, everything." Gaia sounded like she was going to cry again but she held her tears back.

"Cheer up, child," said Mrs. Potts maternally. "It'll all turn out right in the end, you'll see. Oh, listen to me, jabbering when there's supposed to be supper on the table. Come along, Ven." She began hopping away with Ven following her lead.

"Bye-bye," said Ven before the door closed behind him.

"Well now," said the dresser as Gaia stood to her feet, "what should we dress you in for dinner? I'll open up my drawers." Once she did, some cloth-like butterflies flew out but she closed it away. "How embarrassing," she chuckled at her blunder before opening up her doors again. "Oh, here we are." She plucked out a pink angora dress and held it out. "You'll look ravishing in this."

"That's very kind of you," said Gaia reasonably, "but I'm not going to dinner."

"But you must," the dresser gasped fearfully.

The door opened revealing Saix. "Dinner is served," he said, gesturing out the door hopefully.

….

"What's taking her so long?" demanded Xemnas as he paced by the dinner table impatiently close to Axel and Aqua. "I told her to come down. Why isn't she here yet!" He glared at them angrily like it was their fault the girl was late.

"Try to be patient, sir," said Aqua soothingly and calmly as she could. "The girl lost her freedom and father all in one day."

Xemnas continued pacing impatiently, feeling his last ounce of patience simmering away.

"Sir," said Axel, "have you thought that perhaps this girl could be the one to break the spell?"

"Of course I have!" yelled Xemnas before calming down a bit. "I'm not a fool." His voice rose to a shout again.

"Good," said Axel happily. "You'll fall in love with her, she'll fall in love with you, and poof, the spell will be broken by midnight!"

"Oh, it's not that easy, dear," said Aqua in her well-intentioned way. "These things take time."

"But the rose has already begun to wilt," said Axel worriedly.

"It's no use," growled Xemnas, stopping his pacing. "She's so beautiful and I'm…well look at me!" His voice was at a shout again.

Axel and Aqua exchanged a helpless look and shrugged as well as they could. They felt pity for the master; they knew he could be brutal but the only way to break the spell was to overlook his imperfections.

"Oh," said Aqua soothingly, "you must learn to see past all that." She smiled maternally.

"I don't know how," said Xemnas broodingly.

Aqua put her stern face on and said sharply, "Well you can start by making yourself look more presentable." She hopped down next to him. "Straighten up! Try to act like a gentleman!" she hopped on the table as Xemnas straightened himself up like a pencil.

"Ah, yes," said Axel, joining Aqua on the table, "and when she comes in give her a dashing, debonair smile. Show me the smile!"

Xemnas smiled fixedly, causing Axel and Aqua to cringe internally. It looked weird because the master hasn't smiled for a while.

"But don't frighten the poor dear," added Aqua.

"Impress her with your regal wit," added Axel, smiling.

"But be gentle," noted Aqua.

"Shower her with compliments," said Axel.

"But be sincere," added Aqua.

"And above all," said Axel and he and Aqua said the last part together, "you must control your temper."

Xemnas rolled his eyes in irritation because he heard that more than he wanted to. The door opened, revealing a very nervous Saix. He was shaking from head to toe nervously.

"Good evening," he said shakily.

"Well, where is she?" growled Xemnas, cutting to the chase.

"Who?" asked Saix nervously before laughing. "Oh, the girl, well actually she's in the process of…circumstances of what they are and…she's not coming." He finished the last part feeling faint.

"WHAT!" demanded Xemnas. He slammed the door open and began storming off to her room. Axel, Aqua, and Saix attempted to stop him but it was futile because nothing was going to stop Xemnas once he got angry.

"Your Grace," cried Saix. "Your Eminence! There's no need for that!"

Xemnas stopped at the door of the girl's room and banged on the door like was trying to break it down. "I thought I told you to come down for dinner!" he shouted to her.

"I'm not hungry," was her indignant reply.

"You come out or I'll-I'll break down the door!" He advanced forward like he was going to break down the door.

"Uh, sir," said Axel, stopping him. "I may be wrong but I don't think that's the best way to win the girl's affections."

"Please," said Saix, "attempt to be a gentleman."

"But she is being so difficult," Xemnas growled loudly on the last part.

"Gently, gently," said Aqua in her well-intentioned way.

"Would you come down to dinner?" asked Xemnas gently in an almost hassled way.

"No," he heard the girl cry and pointed at the door in irritation like saying she was starting it.

"Suave," said Saix, "gently."

"It would give me great pleasure," said Xemnas through clenched teeth as he felt his patience reaching its end, "if you would join me for dinner."

"Uh, add 'please'," said Saix quickly.

"Please," growled Xemnas, hating that he had to be so polite just to get someone to eat with him.

"No thank you," the girl's voice yelled out.

Xemnas's patience ended with a snap and his anger came back up. "You can't stay in there forever!" he bellowed, feeling his self-control leave him.

"Oh, yes I can," retorted the girl.

"Fine," growled Xemnas, "then go ahead and starve!" That last part nearly took the castle down but it remained unmoving. "If she doesn't eat with me then she doesn't eat at all!" With that, he stormed out of the hall, slamming the door behind him.

A piece of the ceiling fell down on Axel's head and he cringed at the impact. Aqua sighed with disappointment for her master. If he kept this up the spell would never be broken.

"Oh, my," she gasped, "that's didn't go well, did it?"

"Axel," said Saix orderly, "stand watch of the door and inform me at once if there's a slight change."

Axel nodded and stood outside of Gaia's door with a determined look on his face. "You can count on me, mon capitaine." With a salute, he began pacing in front of the door as Saix and Aqua walked away.

"Well," said Saix, "I guess I'll go stand watch by the stairs." With that, he and Aqua were gone.

…..

Xemnas's door slammed open revealing the angry said man himself. He was still boiling with rage at the thought of Gaia disobeying him. He wasn't used to getting no for an answer but he would have to change his ways if he wanted to win her heart but she made it so difficult. He sensed stubbornness in her and that was something she didn't need.

"I ask her nicely and she refuses," he said, kicking a chair over and it slammed into the wall. "What does she want me to do, beg!" He picked up the mirror that gave him access to the outside world and ordered it to show him the girl.

_Gaia was sitting on her bed talking to her wardrobe, Namine. She looked angry and scared and on the verge of tears again. _

_"He's really nice when you get to know him," said Namine reasonably. "Maybe you should give him a chance."_

_"I don't want to get to know him," cried Gaia obstinately. "I don't want to have anything to do with him!" _

The picture faded away, leaving Xemnas his own tanned and angry face. He felt hurt that she would say something like that about him. He gently placed the mirror down, saying, "I was fooling myself. She won't see me as anything but a monster. It's hopeless." He sat down at his desk, resting his chin on his hand.

_**A/N: Okay, this took me a while because my dad's computer was being a bitch. Anywho, read and review. Now I'll be joined by Xemnas and Gaia since they're done napping. **_

_**Me: Hey, guys, did you rest well?**_

_**Gaia: Yes, but Shelby, you look so tired. How long did you sleep? **_

_**Me: (yawning) eight hours. My annoying little sister woke me up at eight. I would have slept longer but she kept going on about Father's Day. Oh, BTW, this chappie is for Daddy! **_

_**Xemnas: Well I'll do the disclaimer. KHlover809 doesn't own Beauty and the Beast or Kingdom Hearts. Believe me if she did, I'd be having my way with Gaia. Oh, review or I'll send you into an oblivion; no pressure or anything. **_


	6. Chapter 6: Be Our Guest

Chapter 6

A few minutes into watching the door, Axel and Larxene got all caught up in their love life and Axel totally forgot about the girl in the room nearby. During their kissing, Larxene backed away playfully.

"Oh, no," she said. "Oh, no."

"Yes," said Axel, "yes, yes." Before he could touch Larxene though, she stepped out of the curtain laughing.

"I've been burned by you before," she said flirtatiously, causing Axel to grab her and almost kiss her again.

Suddenly, Axel looked up and saw Gaia walking down the hall. "Zut alors, she has emerged!" cried Axel, distressed. If Saix found out Axel went AWOL, Axel would be fried.

….

Meanwhile in the kitchen, Aqua was putting Ven to bed. "Come on, Ven," she said. "In the cupboard with your brothers and sisters."

"I'm not sleepy," argued Ven sleepily.

"Yes, you are, dear," said Aqua with a gentle smile.

"No, I'm not," said Ven but he drifted to sleep.

"I work and I slave all day long," grumbled Xigbar, the stove, "and for what? The culinary masterpiece has gone to waste!"

"Xigbar, stop your grousing," said Aqua sternly. "It's been a long night for all of us."

"Well," said Saix angrily, "if you ask me, she was just being stubborn!" He threw a cloth into the cupboard and the door shut on impact. "After all, he did say 'please'."

"But if the master doesn't learn to control his temper," cautioned Aqua, "he'll never break the…"

"Splendid to see you," said Saix to the young woman that came into the kitchen, "out and about, mademoiselle. I am Saix, head of the household." Before he could shake her hand, Axel dashed in front of him and placed his hand under hers. "This is Axel," he said in distaste.

"Enchante, cherie," said Axel in a charming voice and began kissing her hand.

"If you, stop that, anything," said Saix, struggling to talk from behind Axel. "Please, can do to make your stay more comfortable…" Axel burned Saix's hand, causing him to yell, "OW!"

"I am a little hungry," said Gaia a little ruefully.

"You are?" asked Aqua with a new energy in her voice. "Hear that? She's hungry. Stoke the fire, break out the silver, wake the china." All the orders she directed happened on demand.

Saix wasn't so sure about this though. "Remember what the master said," he said softly.

"Oh, pish-posh," said Aqua carelessly. "I'm not about to the let the poor child go hungry."

Saix sighed in defeat. "Oh, all right," he said. "Glass of water, crust of bread, and…"

Axel broke him off. "Saix, I am surprised at you. She's not a prisoner. She's our guest. We must make her feel welcome here. Right this way, mademoiselle." He hopped off, leading the girl to the dining room.

"Well, keep it down," cautioned Saix. "If the master finds out, it'll be our necks."

"Of course, of course," said Axel before shutting the door, "but what is dinner without a little music?"

"Music!" cried Saix as he flung into the custard.

Axel got in the middle of the dining table and a single spotlight shone on him. "Ma chere mademoiselle," he said, "it is with greatest pride and pleasure that we welcome you tonight. And now, we invite you to relax. Let us pull up a chair, and the dining room proudly presents your dinner." The spotlight now shone on the silverware.

_"Be our guest,_

_ Be our guest, _

_ Put our service to the test,_

_ Tie your napkin 'round your neck, chere,_

_ And we provide the rest, _

_ Soup du jour, _

_ Hot hors d'oeuvres, _

_ Why, we only live to serve,_

_ Try the gray stuff,_

_ It's delicious,_

_ Don't believe me,_

_ Ask the dishes." _

The cupboard opened and revealed many colorful dishes. They came out and began singing with Axel.

_"They can sing, _

_ They can dance,_

_ After all, miss, this is France,_

_ And a dinner here is never second best, _

_ Go on, unfold your menu,_

_ Take a glance and then you'll be our guest,_

_ Oui, our guest,_

_ Be our guest,_

_ Beef ragout, _

_ Chees soufflé, _

_ Pie and pudding, _

_ En flambé, _

_ We'll prepare and serve with flair,_

_ A culinary cabaret."_

Many spoons got on the rim of the pink punch bowl and they began jumping in like a queue.

_"You're alone and you're scared,_

_ But the banquet's all prepared,_

_ No one's gloomy or complaining,_

_ While the flatware's entertaining, _

_ We tell jokes,_

_ I do tricks, _

_ With my fellow candlesticks, _

_ Und it's all in perfect taste,_

_ That you can bet, _

_ Come on and lift your glass,_

_ You've won your own free pass,_

_ To be our guest,_

_ If you're stressed,_

_ It's fine dining we suggest, _

_ Be our guest, _

_ Be our guest, _

_ Be our guest." _

Now Saix was on the towel, trying to shush everyone but a single spotlight shone on him. He grinned nervously and tried to escape but Axel kept singing.

_"Life is so unnerving,_

_ For a servant who's not serving,_

_ He's not whole without a soul to wait around, _

_ Ah, those good old days,_

_ When we were useful,_

_ Suddenly those good old days are gone,_

_ Ten years we've been rusting,_

_ Needing so much more than dusting,_

_ Needing exercise,_

_ A chance to use our skills, _

_ Most days we just lay around the castle,_

_ Flabby, fat, and lazy,_

_ You walked in and oopsy-daisy."_

Axel flung Saix out of the jell-o by using the opposite end of the spoon and he went somewhere in the room.

_"It's a guest,_

_ It's a guest,_

_ Sake's alive, well, I'll been blessed,_

_ Wine's been poured and thank the Lord,_

_ I've had the napkins freshly pressed,_

_ With dessert, she'll want tea,_

_ And, my dear, that's fine with me,_

_ While the cups do their soft-shoeing,_

_ I'll be bubbling, I'll be brewing,_

_ I'll get warm, piping hot,_

_ Heavens' sake, is that a spot?_

_ Clean it up, _

_ We want the company to be impressed,_

_ We've got a lot to do,_

_ Is it one lump or two? _

_ For you, our guest."_

Flower vases began singing along with Aqua and Axel and Gaia looked totally enamored by the sights she saw. The silverware was performing a lovely show for their guest.

_"She's our guest,_

_ (She's our guest,)_

_ Be our guest,_

_ Be our guest,_

_ Be our guest,_

_ Our command is your request."  
><em> Saix tried to regain order but it was easy. "Let's go, people. Fun's over. Over here. Line up." He ran off screaming because he was outnumbered.

_"It's ten years since we've had anybody here,_

_ And we're obsessed,_

_ With your meal, _

_ With your ease,_

_ Yes, indeed, we aim to please,_

_ While the candlelight's still glowing,_

_ Let us help you,_

_ We'll keep going."_

Axel arrived at the top of a cake and started dancing.

_"Course by course,_

_ One by one,_

_ Till you shout,_

_ 'Enough, I'm done!'"_

Gaia gasped in surprise when she saw the chandelier came down and revealed dancing flatware on it.

_"Then we'll sing you off to sleep,_

_ As you digest,_

_ Tonight you'll prop your feet up,_

_ But for now, let's eat up,_

_ Be our guest,_

_ Be our guest,_

_ Be our guest,_

_ Please be our, _

_ Guest!"_

The apple cider bottles exploded open and the flatware sang the last part like a chorus. Gaia was absolutely full when she was done eating and she felt happy for the first time there. Maybe living there wouldn't be so bad after all.

"Bravo," she said, clapping. "That was wonderful."

"Thank you, mademoiselle," said Saix, chuckling. "Good show, wasn't it, everyone? My goodness, look at the time. It's time for bed. Now off to bed."

"I couldn't possibly go to bed now," said Gaia with excitement. "It's my first time in an enchanted castle."

"Enchanted?" laughed Saix. "Who said anything about a castle being enchanted?" He grabbed Axel and pulled him by the arm. "It was you, wasn't it?" he hissed.

"I figured it out myself," said Gaia, saving Axel from getting beat. "I'd like to look around, if that's alright, of course?"

"Would you like a tour?" asked Axel warmly.

"Wait a minute," said Saix. "Wait a minute. I'm not sure that's a good idea. We can't let her go poking around in certain places, if you know what I mean."

"Perhaps you could take me," said Gaia lightly. "I'm sure you know everything to know about this castle."

Saix felt flattered by her comment. "Oh, well. Actually, I…Yes, I do." He had a totally happy and cheerful look on his face.

…..

Minutes later, Axel and Saix were leading Gaia down the hall with suits of armor. Gaia looked about like a curious, gawking child because she had never seen anything like that castle.

"As you can see," said Saix, talking about the armors, "the pseudo-façade was stripped away to reveal the minimalist in Rocco's design. Note the usual inverted vaulted ceilings. This is an example of the late neo-classic Baroque period. And, as I always say, if it's not Baroque, don't fix it." He laughed at his own joke before continuing: "Where was I? As you were!" He sharply shouted to the suits of armor that stared after Gaia. "Now if I may draw your attention to the flying buttresses vases above the…Uh, mademoiselle?" He looked around to find himself alone in the hall until he spotted her trying to go up the stairs that led to the master's room.

He, Axel, and Angel ran to the stairs to stop her from going up. They began smiling nervously, hoping that would sway the girl away.

"What's up there?" she asked curiously.

"Where? There? Oh nothing," said Saix quickly. "Absolutely nothing at interest in the west wing. Dusty, dull, very boring."

"Oh, so that's the west wing," said Gaia in identification.

"Nice going," snorted Axel sarcastically.

"I wonder what he's hiding up there?" asked Gaia mostly to herself.

"Hiding?" repeated Axel nervously. "The master isn't hiding anything."

"Then it wouldn't be forbidden," said Gaia, stepping past them only to be blocked by them again.

"Perhaps the mademoiselle would like to see something else," stammered Saix. "We have exquisite tapestries dating back to the…"

"Maybe later," said Gaia, stepping past them again.

"The gardens," said Axel. "Or…or…perhaps the library."

"You have a library?" asked Gaia, eyes lighting up at that.

"Oh, yes indeed," said Saix, happy that they found something to swerve her from the thought of the master's room.

"With books." Axel agreed.

"Tons of books."

"Mountains of books."

"More books than you'll be ever to read in a lifetime," said Saix, leading them down the stairs.

Gaia stopped, looked back up the stairs, and left them to keep talking to the air. No one seemed aware that Gaia went up the stairs to see the master's room.

….

Upon arriving in the dark corridor, Gaia looked around curiously and opened a scratched door at the end of the hall. She stepped in seeing a pile of linens lying on the floor, ripped and unused. A wooden chair lay on the ground in pieces like someone broke it with a kick or something. On the wall she saw a torn portrait of a handsome young man with brown hair and blue eyes. No, surely, it couldn't be Xemnas. She grabbed the torn canvas and held it up to the part it came detached from. A pink glowing light attracted her attention and saw a pink rose floating in a vase. She lifted it off and reached out to touch it but the sight of Xemnas entering the room made her stop.

He grabbed the vase from her and placed back over the rose, glaring at her defensively. A low dangerous growl escaped from Xemnas's lips as he stared at her. Gaia began backing away, sensing that it was time to leave.

"Why did you come here?" he demanded angrily.

"I'm…I'm sorry," stammered Gaia, becoming more and more afraid of Xemnas's growing anger.

"I warned you never to come here!" he shouted, ignoring the girl's pleas.

"I didn't mean any harm," she said, trying to regain calm. She backed behind his desk to create some distance between them.

"Do you realize what you could have done?" demanded Xemnas angrily, advancing on the girl. He hit one of his tables and it broke with contact at his hand. That caused Gaia to back up into the wall, frightened.

"Please, stop!" she begged, on the verge of tears.

"Get out!" shouted Xemnas. "Get out!"

Gaia didn't need to be told a third time because she was running as fast as she could out of the wing. Fear coursed through her veins and her head whirled with anxiety. She tried to catch her breath but it wasn't working. She had to get out now and never come back.

….

Xemnas stood alone in his room, feeling totally guilty about scaring the poor girl. She was only inquisitive and he scared her away. He buried his face in his hands and let out a low grown. He had to get the girl back and apologize her.

…..

Gaia ran down the stairs, throwing her cloak over her shoulders, and frantically made her way past Axel and Saix.

"Where are you going?" asked Axel anxiously.

"Promise or no promise," cried Gaia, opening the door. "I can't stay another minute." She slammed the door shut despite the two calling her back.

….

A few miles away from the castle, Gaia and her horse rode as fast as they could to get away. The chill broke through her body and caused her to shiver. What made matters worse was that some wolves came out of the forest and eyed her hungrily. Gaia cracked the reins and pushed Phillip to run the opposite direction of the wolves but they chased after her.

She let out a frightened scream when she and Phillip got on some weak ice and fell into the cold water. The horse desperately swam to get out of the water but the heaviness of Gaia and her wet dress weighed them down. The wolves jumped in after her but she and the horse narrowly escaped en route snow. They went in the forest, not knowing where they were going. To her surprise, the wolves blocked her path and Phillip's reins got wrapped around the tree branch.

Gaia was tossed off and into the snow and she felt fear in every morsel of her body. The food she ate for dinner suddenly churned in her stomach and she was sure she was going to die there. She hit a wolf that tried to bite Phillip with a branch and stood near her horse. All the wolves snarled as she stood and held the branch like a baseball bat ready to strike. She hit at the one of the wolves but it bit her bat and broke it in half.

A wolf hopped over her and brought her down by her cloak. She desperately tried to pull away from it but it had a strong bite on her. A wolf jumped at her and she screamed but before it bit her, something grabbed it. She looked up and saw Xemnas holding it in both hands and he growled at it. He suddenly stood between her and the wolves and protected her. He activated some laser-swords and stabbed some clean through but they overwhelmed him and he got scratched in the arm.

After the fight, he collapsed after looking at her. Gaia considered leaving but then she ran up to the collapsed man and wrapped her cloak around him. She then saddled him on the horse and then began leading him back to the castle.

….

Gaia and Xemnas sat in the sitting room and all of the servants welcomed them. Gaia poured some warm water into a bowl and dipped a cloth in it. She wrung the water out of it and tried to place it on Xemnas but he kept dodging her attempts to help him.

"Just hold still," she said, finally placing the cloth on his arm.

He let out a loud roar and glared at her. "That hurt!" he shouted in her face.

"If you wouldn't move, it wouldn't hurt so much!" Gaia said sharply.

"Well, if you hadn't run away, this wouldn't have happened!" growled Xemnas.

"If you didn't frighten me, I wouldn't have run away!" she retorted.

"Well, you shouldn't have been in the west wing!" Xemnas growled again.

"Well, you should learn to control your temper!" Gaia finally got the last word for Xemnas fell silent. "Now, hold still," she said softer. "This may sting a little." She finally rested the cloth on his arm but this time he didn't yell. "By the way," she continued gently, "thanks for saving my life."

Xemnas looked at her truly for the first time and smiled a little. "You're welcome," he said gently.

From that day on, Gaia and Xemnas became close friends.

_**A/N: Whew, that took forever! Well, you all know the drill: Read and Review! I'll do the disclaimer. I don't own KH or Beauty and the Beast! **_


	7. Chapter 7: Something There

Chapter 7

Meanwhile in town, Vanitas and Zack were conversing with the asylum owner, Xehanort. The old man sat with them in a candlelit booth with root beer in front of them. Vanitas told Xehanort his plan to get Gaia to marry him or take her father away.

"I don't usually leave the asylum in the middle of the night," said Xehanort, "but he said you'd make it worth my while."

Vanitas tossed a bag of munny over to Xehanort in response.

"Ah," said Xehanort with a grin. "I'm listening."

"It's like this," said Vanitas, "I've got my heart set on marrying Gaia, but she needs a little persuasion.

Zack began snickering at a memory. "Turned him down flat." He then went back to drinking his root beer but Vanitas elbowed him and his mouth got stuck in the mug.

"Everyone knows her father is a lunatic," continued Vanitas. "He was here tonight raving about a beast in a castle."

"Ansem is harmless," said Xehanort gravely.

"The point is," said Vanitas, slamming his fist on the table in frustration, "Gaia would do anything to keep him from being locked up."

Zack got the mug off his mouth and said, "Yeah, even marry him." He shutted up when Vanitas gave him a deadly look.

"So, you want me to throw her father into the asylum," said Xehanort, "unless she agrees to marry you?"

Vanitas and Zack smirked and nodded in agreement.

"It's so despicable," said Xehanort, smirking. "I love it!"

…..

Later that night, Vanitas, Zack, and Xehanort pulled up to Gaia's house in the asylum wagon. Vanitas and Zack went inside to look for the two owners but saw no one.

"Gaia!" called Vanitas. "Ansem!"

"Oh, well," said Zack, heading out the door, "guess it won't work after all."

Vanitas grabbed Zack by the shirt scruff and said, "They have to come back sometime and when they do we'll be waiting. Zack!" He tossed Zack into a pile of snow. "Don't move from that spot until Gaia and her father get home." Vanitas jumped on the back of the wagon and drove off with Ansem.

"Ah, nuts," said Zack, hitting a wooden piece and snow fell on him.

….

One snowy morning, Gaia was walking out in the yard with Phillip at her side. He nosed her in the back and she hugged him around the nose. Suddenly, Angel came plowing through the snow, barking friendly at her. She jumped up and got caught up in Gaia's arms. Gaia caught her, laughing as her hood fell off.

Xemnas stared at her from his balcony and then touched the scar on his arm. "I've never felt this way about anyone," he said, for once loss about how he felt. "I want to do something special for her. But what?" He looked at Saix and Axel for help.

"Well, there's the usual thing," said Saix. "Flowers, chocolates, promises you don't intend to keep."

"No, no," said Axel. "It has to be something special. Something that sparks an interest. Wait a minute."

…..

Later, Xemnas led Gaia to a room at the end of a hall and took her hand in his. He looked at her and took in the sight of her. He memorized the way her brown hair was tied up in a ponytail and how the scent of it enamored him. Her pretty crisp pink dress was beautiful and showed off every inch of her lovely curves. Her pretty clear skin was flushed with joy and the cool air of the snow.

"Gaia?" said Xemnas. "There's something I want to show you. But first, you have to close your eyes." He loved the suspicious smile and eyebrow arch he got until he spoke. "It's a surprise."

Gaia's smile softened and she closed her eyes. Xemnas waved a hand in front of her and then took both of her hands in his. He opened the door and started leading her in. She kept her eyes closed until Xemnas slowed her to a stop and stepped to the curtain.

"Can I open them yet?" she asked.

"No, no," said Xemnas, "not yet." He went over and opened the curtain.

"Now can I open them?" she asked again when the sunlight shone in.

"All right," said Xemnas. "Now."

Gaia opened her eyes and her face immediately alit with joy when she saw all of the books in the library. A slow smile spread on her face and happy tears filled her eyes. "I can't believe it," she gasped. "I've never seen so many books in my life."

"You…you like it?" asked Xemnas hesitantly.

"It's wonderful," she said joyfully.

"Then it's yours," said Xemnas, smiling widely.

"Thank you so much," she said, falling into his arms and giving him a tight hug.

Xemnas was immediately taken aback by her display of affection but hugged back tightly. He immediately thought back to the time they butted heads but now they were best of friends.

….

"Would you look at that?" gasped Axel, smiling.

"I knew it would work," said Saix proudly.

"What?" asked Ven. "What works?"

All the adults there laughed at his innocent question but didn't respond.

"It's very encouraging," said Saix, hopping away.

"Isn't this exciting?" asked Larxene happily as she walked after them.

"I didn't see anything," said Ven unhappily.

"Come along, Ven," said Aqua, and they began to leave, "there's chores to be done in the kitchen."

"But what were they talking about?" asked Ven. "What's going on? Come on, Mom."

Aqua didn't answer him but gave him a sweet smile that told him something was good.

….

Later, the two sat down and began eating soup. Gaia ate it diligently but Xemnas ate it like a caveman. Gaia laughed smiled a little with a chuckle but then showed him the proper way to eat it. Xemnas got the fork gestured to by Aqua and he took it. He tried to eat with the spoon but it didn't work out so the two took their bowls and began slurping out of them.

….

The two walked in the yard with the snow slushing around their feet. Gaia fed the birds with some breadcrumbs and watched as the birds devoured it. She placed some in Xemnas's hands and let him feed the birds.

_"There's something sweet, _

_ And almost kind,_

_ But he was mean,_

_ And he was coarse and undefined,_

_ And now he's dear and so unsure,_

_ I wonder why I didn't see it there before." _

Gaia knelt down next to Xemnas, who was trying to feed the birds, and showed him how to do it. The birds jumped into his hands and fed from there. He smiled at her like an excited child who did something unexpected. He finally let his feelings out in song.

_"She glanced this way,_

_ I thought I saw,_

_ And when we touched,_

_ She didn't shudder at my hand,_

_ No, it can't be,_

_ I'll just ignore,_

_ But then she's never looked at me this way before." _

Gaia went behind a tree and placed her hand on her fast-beating heart. These feelings were totally new and different to her and she liked it. She pulled her hood down and let the cool air ruffle her hair.

_"New and a bit alarming,_

_ Who'd have ever thought,_

_ That this could be,_

_ True, that he's no Prince Charming,_

_ But there's something in him,_

_ That I simply didn't see." _

Gaia threw a snowball at him and it hit him in the face. The two engaged in a snowball fight that was being observed by the servants

….

Axel began singing.

_"Well, who'd have thought?"_

_ "Well, bless my soul," _sang Aqua with a smile.

Saix joined in. _"Well, who'd have known?" _

_ "Well, who, indeed?" _sang Aqua.

Axel began singing again.

_"And who'd have guessed they'd come together on their own?" _

_ "It's so peculiar. Wait and see._

_ We'll wait and see,_

_ A few days more,_

_ There may be something there that wasn't there before,_

_ You know,_

_ There may be something there that wasn't there before,_

_ There may be something there that wasn't there before." _

"What's there, Mama?" asked Ven innocently.

"Shh," she murmured gently. "I'll tell you when you're older." She gave him a kiss on the rim and they left the couple be.

_**A/N: Yes, I didn't add the deleted song in this chapter but I'll add it in the next chapter. Read and review! Disclaimer: I don't own KH or Beauty and the Beast. They belong to Disney!**_


	8. Chapter 8: Human Again

Chapter 8

"Right then," said Saix at the bottom step of the stairs as he was drilling the other servants, "you all know why we're here. We have exactly twelve hours, thirty-six minutes, and fifteen seconds to create the most magical, spontaneous, romantic atmosphere known to man or Nobody." He chuckled at the coincidence of the situation but no one laughed with him. "Right. Need I remind you that if the last petal falls from the rose the spell will be broken? Very well. You all know your assignments. Half of you in the west wing, half of you in the east wing, the rest of you, come with me."

Everyone, even Angel, all ran off in different directions away from Saix. Saix fell from the stairs and landed on the ground.

Axel and Aqua hopped back up. "Oh, lighten up, Saix," said Axel with a smile, "and let nature take its course."

"It's obvious there's a spark between them," said Aqua with a wide grin.

"Yes," said Saix irritably, "but there's no harm in fanning the flames, you know, a little. Besides, they must fall in love tonight if we are expected to be human again." He walked out into the hall of the east wing and the others followed him.

"Ah, human again," said Axel reminiscently, placing an arm around Saix.

"Human again," said Aqua happily.

"Yes," said Axel, "think what it means." He pushed the clock arms on Saix to make him chime at twelve o' clock.

_"I'll be cooking again,_

_ Be good looking again,_

_ With a mademoiselle on each arm, _

_ When I'm human again,_

_ Only human again,_

_ Poised and polished and gleaming with charm,_

_I'll be courting again,_

_ Chic and sporting again." _

Aqua began singing along happily with Axel.

_"Which should cause several husbands alarm." _

Axel laughed and jovially hopped, continuing his singing.

_"I'll hop down from this shelf,_

_ And, tout de suite, be myself." _

Then they all began singing.

_"I can't wait to be human again,_

_ When we're human again,_

_ Only human again,_

_ When we're knick-knacks and what-nots no more,_

_ When we're human again,_

_ Good and human again."_

In Gaia's room, Aerith began singing out her happiness of being human again.

_ Oh, cheri, won't it all be top-drawer,_

_ I'll wear lipstick and rouge, _

_ And I won't be so huge,_

_ Why, I'll easily fit through that door,_

_ I'll exude savoir-faire,_

_ I'll wear gowns,_

_ I'll have hair,_

_ It's my prayer to be human again." _

Out in the corral, Saix and Aqua began doing work and singing.

_"When we're human again,_

_ Only human again,_

_ When the world once more starts making sense,_

_ I'll unwind for a change,_

_ Really, that would be strange,_

_ Can I help it if I'm tense?_

_ In a shack by the sea,_

_ I'll sit back sipping tea,_

_ Let my early retirement commence,_

_ Far from fools made from wax,_

_ I'll get down to brass tacks and relax." _

Axel pushed Saix in the water bucket and everyone began singing while they cleaned the rooms.

_"When I'm human again,_

_ So, sweep that dust from the floor,_

_ Let's let some light in the room,_

_ I can feel,_

_ I can tell,_

_ Someone might break the spell,_

_ Any day now,_

_ Shine up the brass on the door,_

_ Alert the dustbin and broom,_

_ Open some shutters and let in the air,_

_ Put these here and put some over there,_

_ Sweep up the years,_

_ Of the sadness and tears,_

_ And throw them away." _

All the dust landed on the unsuspecting Saix and the snow shovels got to work by getting rid of it. In the hall, the mops and brooms began singing out happiness.

_"We'll be human again,_

_ Only human again,_

_ When the girl finally sets us free,_

_ Cheeks a-blooming again,_

_ We're assuming again,_

_ We'll resume our long lost joie de vivre,_

_ We'll be playing again,_

_ Holidaying again,_

_ And we're praying it's ASAP,_

_ We will push,_

_ We will shove,_

_ They will both fall in love,_

_ And we'll finally be human again." _

Meanwhile in the library, Gaia was reading aloud while Xemnas sat and listened to her voice drift on.

"'For never was a story of more woe,

Than this of Juliet and her Romeo.'" Gaia shut the book and placed it on the desk.

"Hmm," Xemnas exhaled dreamily. "Could you read it again?"

"Here, why don't you read it to me?" suggested Gaia, giving Xemnas the book.

"All right," said Xemnas hesitantly, taking the book. "I can't."

"You mean, you never learned?" asked Gaia.

"I learned," said Xemnas. "A little. It's just been so long." He flipped through a few pages.

"Well, here," said Gaia, taking the book from him, "I'll help you. Let's start here."

"Here," repeated Xemnas, looming over to read the book. "Okay, 'twoh…'"

"'Two,'" corrected Gaia lightly.

"'Two,'" said Xemnas. "I knew that. 'Two households…'"

Meanwhile, the servants were singing to their hearts content as they were cleaning some more.

_"We'll be dancing again,_

_ We'll be twirling again,_

_ We'll be whirling around with such ease,_

_ We'll be human again,_

_ Only human again,_

_ We'll be waltzing those old one-two-threes,_

_ We'll be floating again,_

_ We'll be gliding again,_

_ Stepping, striding as fine if you please,_

_ Like a real human does,_

_ I'll be all that I was,_

_ On that glorious morn,_

_ When we're finally reborn,_

_ And we're all of us human,_

_ Again~" _

Aerith came out wearing a swimsuit and made a cannonball to the fountain. Axel and the others rushed around to escape the collapse of her drop but she got in the water and splashed everyone.

_**A/N: It's shorter than my usual but to make it fair, I'll upload two chapters today. Please read and review :).**_


	9. Chapter 9: Tale As Old As Time

Chapter 9

Later Xemnas sat in his silver tub being groomed by Axel and the coat rack. They were cutting his hair and cleaning him up for the special night of him and Gaia. Xemnas was incredibly nervous because something could go wrong and it might end up a disaster.

"Tonight is the night," exulted Axel happily.

The coat rack dumped a pail of water on Xemnas to rinse him and Xemnas looked through his hair to look at Axel.

"I not sure if I can do this," he said nervously.

"You don't have to be timid," said Axel encouragingly. "You must be bold, daring."

"Bold," repeated Xemnas. "Daring." He then wrung his hair out on Axel accidently and grabbed a towel to dry himself.

"There will be romantic music," said Axel, "romantic candle lights provided by myself. And when the moment is right you confess your love."

"Yes, I…" said Xemnas but then caught himself, "I…I…no, I can't."

"You care for the girl, don't you?" asked Axel, feeling a little concerned for Xemnas's timidity.

"More than anything," answered Xemnas as the coat rack cut his hair some more.

"Well then," said Axel smiling, "you must tell her. Voila, you look so…so…"

"Stupid," said Xemnas, looking at the stupid curls they put in his hair.

"Not quite the word I was looking for," said Axel but he choked back a laugh. "Perhaps a little more off the top."

The coat rack cut the top of the curls and Saix came in looking pleased.

"Your lady awaits," said Saix, sporting a huge grin. He gestured out and giggled some more.

Gaia came out wearing the most breathtaking dress Xemnas had ever seen. It was golden and it flowed like a waterfall. The straps hung off of her shoulders and her hair was down up in curls. She truly was the most beautiful thing in the world and the dress only showed the true light and beauty within her heart. Her brown eyes were glowing with joy and love and her pink full lips were drawn in a lovely smile.

Xemnas was dressed in a black pressed outfit that made him look like he was truly human again. He was all clean and his golden eyes glowed when he smiled at her. His coat was unzipped, revealing a fancy white shirt, and he wore black pants with knee-high boots. When he approached Gaia, he bowed at her in a gentlemanly way, which she returned with a graceful curtsey. He then took her arm in his and the two made their way down the stairs.

Aqua and Ven were on the table near the dining room and Aqua began singing the song she and Axel composed together.

_"Tale as old as time,_

_ True as it can be,_

_ Barely even friends,_

_ Then somebody bends unexpectedly."_

Angel came down the stairs barking as she went but it didn't fluke with the plans of the night. Gaia and Xemnas smiled at the dog and continued into the dining hall.

_"Just a little change,_

_ Small to say the least,_

_ Both a little scared,_

_ Neither one prepared,_

_ Beauty and the beast." _

After eating supper, Gaia stood up and took Xemnas's hand in hers. The two took hands and walked into the ballroom together. One they got in there, Gaia took Xemnas's right arm and placed around her waist, which he gulped at nervously. Gaia overlooked it and took his hand which began their dance. The two began spinning and pirouetting on the floor as Aqua continued singing.

_"Ever just the same, _

_ Ever a surprise,_

_ Ever as before,_

_ Ever just as sure,_

_ As the sun will rise, _

_ Tale as old as time,_

_ Tune as old as song,_

_ Bittersweet and strange, _

_ Finding you can change,_

_ Learning you were wrong,_

_ Certain as the sun,_

_ Rising in the East, _

_ Tale as old as time, _

_ Song as old as rhyme,_

_ Beauty and the beast,_

_ Tale as old as time,_

_ Song as old as rhyme,_

_ Beauty and the beast." _

Gaia and Xemnas stopped dancing and linked arms to walk out into the night air. They sat on the balcony bench under the starry sky and smiled at each other. Gaia was feeling feelings she had never felt before. Was she really falling for this monster? _No, _she corrected, _not a monster. Someone so dear and gentle…_She felt her heart racing and her cheeks were warm under the scrutiny of Xemnas's warm stare. She felt happy but she missed her father so much.

"Gaia?" Xemnas's voice finally woke her up. He slid over to her and took both of her hands in his. "Are you happy here with me?"

"Yes," she said, but looked over her shoulder in despair of missing her father.

Xemnas noticed her sadness and tenderly placed a hand on her soft cheek. "What is it?" he asked gently.

"If only I could see my father again," said Gaia sadly, "just for a moment. I miss him so much."

Xemnas felt sorry that he held the girl hostage and never let her see her father. Of all the happiness and love he felt, he never once thought of much she missed her father until now. "There is a way," he said, visibly brightening. They stood up and walked into the castle.

….

They stood in Xemnas's room and Xemnas picked up the mirror the witch gave him. He smiled and handed it to Gaia. She looked at him with bewilderment and he began explaining.

"This mirror will show you anything," explained Xemnas. "Anything you wish to see."

Gaia gasped before staring at the glass. "I'd like to see my father please." A green glare made her close her eyes and she opened them to see her father looking so weak and frail as he tried to make his way through the forest there. She gasped as tears swam in her eyes. "Daddy. Oh, no. He's sick. He may be dying, and he's all alone."

She looked and sounded so pitiful that Xemnas felt a pain where his heart would be. He looked at the wilting rose before looking back at her resolutely. "Then you must go to him," he said in a strong tone.

"What did you say?" asked Gaia like she couldn't believe what she heard.

"I release you," said Xemnas, closing his eyes as if he was going to cry but he didn't feel any tears. "You're no longer my prisoner."

"You mean I'm free?" she asked but not in the excited tone she thought she would have been when he had said this.

"Yes," he whispered sadly.

"Oh, thank you," she gasped, giving him a small smile before looking back at the mirror. "Hold on, Daddy. I'm on my way." She turned to give the mirror back to Xemnas but he pushed it back to her.

"Take it with you," whispered Xemnas, "so you'll always have a way to look back and remember me." He placed his hand on Gaia's cheek and pressed his forehead to hers as if they were reading each other's minds. The sweet scent of her perfume would be something burned into his mind forever even if he had to let her go.

"Thank you for understanding how much he needs me," she whispered, giving him a loving smile. When she turned to leave, she placed a hand on Xemnas's cheek and gave him one last tender look before leaving.

She rushed past Saix, who was just coming in obliviously to the sadness of her leaving. He gave a smile to Xemnas, who looked so sad and weak. "Well, Master," he said, "I must say things are going swimmingly. I knew you had it in you." He chuckled happily before Xemnas stopped him.

"I-I let her go," he admitted.

"Yes, yes, splen…" he broke off when he heard that. "You what? How could you do that?"

"I had to," answered Xemnas sadly.

Saix began stammering incoherently. "Yes, b-but…why?"

"Because," said Xemnas loudly, "I love her."

…..

Meanwhile Saix was speaking to Aqua, Ven, Larxene, and Axel. They were all properly horrified when he dropped the news to them.

"He did what?" they all yelled with horror.

"Yes," whispered Saix, "I'm afraid it's true."

"She's going away?" asked Ventus sadly.

"But he was so close," whispered Axel despairingly.

"After all this time," said Aqua in her knowing way, "he's finally learned to love." Her eyes softened with tears of joy and sadness.

"That's it then," said Axel, trying to look for hope. "That could break the spell."

"It's not enough," said Aqua, "she has to love him in return."

No one saw Ven hop away quietly because they were all still busy talking but he knew what he had to do. He had to talk to Gaia and get the truth himself.

"Now it's too late," said Saix, defeated.

….

As Gaia rode away on her horse, Xemnas watched from his room and let out a heartbroken cry. How could this have happened? He finally learned to love with all of his soul and mind and he had to give her away. Maybe it was for the best if she didn't feel the same in return.

_Is this what you wanted, you stupid witch?_ Xemnas shouted internally.

….

After riding a long way through the forest, Gaia found her father lying unconscious in the snow. She gasped in sadness and horror and jumped off her horse to run over to him. As she supported him, she thought back to the feelings she had for Xemnas and pondering why he let her go. She finally came to realization when she got her father and herself saddled on Phillip: Xemnas loved her, and she loved him too. Maybe after tending to her father, she could go back and tell him.

_**A/N: That's it! I hope you all loved it! Sorry if I took so long! We were fixing up the new, well new to us, house yesterday! We finally got a house! Hurrah! (But it smells like dog piss.) The lady that previously owned it let her three pit bulls piss and crap in the house and they chewed on the exterior. My poor dad is up to his ears in fixing that and fixing Mom's van and his Nova! With all that's going on, I hope you all can be patient with me. Well anyway, read and review. **_

_**Me: Hey, Xemnas, you're not sad anymore, are you?**_

_**Xemnas: No, when I have Gaia, I'm as happy as can be.**_

_**Gaia: I love you too, Xemnas. **_

_**They begin kissing. **_

_**Axel: I'll do the disclaimer. Ahem, KHlover809 doesn't own Beauty and the Beast or Kingdom Hearts but she does own the lovely Gaia! Well, read and review or Xemnas, Saix, and myself will all come after you *Evil grin*. **_

_**Me: Nice, Axel. Don't scare them! Well, you heard pyro. Read and review. Peace, we're out! **_


	10. Chapter 10: The Mob and True Love

Chapter 10: The Mob and True Love

After arriving home, Gaia made haste and supported her father inside. He was as cold as ice and still barely conscious but he was able to half-walk, half-tumble into the house with her. Phillip took to eating some fresh grass as Gaia walked inside and watched the surroundings curiously. It seemed as if there was a snow man with real arms next to house.

Zack shook his head and the snow fell off, leaving his skin white and frosty. "Ohh," he said, shuddering. "They're back." He quickly detached himself from the yard and ran off to get Vanitas and the rest of the town.

…..

Ansem opened his eyes and saw the beautiful image of his daughter sitting over him with a smile on her face. "Gaia," he said weakly. She smiled even larger as she placed a warm cloth on his brow.

"Shhh," she murmured soothingly. "It's okay, Daddy, I'm home."

He sat up with a big smile on his face. "I thought I'd never see you again." He leant in and gave her a big hug. Right now, it was all right because Gaia was home and safe in his arms.

"I've missed you so much," she whispered gently.

"But the beast…" said Ansem, resuming his serious, frantic tones. "How did you escape?" He pulled her back at arm's length to study her carefully.

"I didn't escape, Daddy," she said softly. "He let me go."

"That horrible beast?" Ansem's voice rose along with his eyebrows in surprise. The last that he saw of the beast was that he never backed down on his word and that he took Ansem's daughter away.

"But he's different, Daddy," she said sweetly. "He's changed somehow." Before she could reply more, she heard a cluttering sound from her bag and looked over to see Ventus come out.

"Hi," he said cutely, giving her a big smile.

"Oh," she gasped. "A stowaway."

Ventus hopped up to Ansem and sat in his hands. He gave Gaia a little stern and sad look. Ansem didn't seem to notice because he was happy to see his little friend again.

"Why, hello there, little fella," he said kindly. "Didn't think I'd see you again."

"Gaia, why did you go away?" asked Ven, looking at Gaia sadly with his innocent blue eyes. "Don't you like us anymore?"

Gaia gave him a gentle smile. "Ven, of course I do," she said. "It's just that…"

The sound of the knocking door made her pause and she stood up to go answer it. Who would come calling at that time a night? She walked over and hesitantly opened it. There stood Xehanort, the asylum owner, but why was he there?

"Can I help you?" she asked seriously, her smile dropping into a frown.

"I've come to collect you father," he stated with a twisted smile.

"My father?" she repeated in surprise.

"Don't worry, mademoiselle," he said, stepping back to reveal the asylum carriage. "We'll take good care of him." A crowd of people stood out there with torches and pitchforks.

"My father's not crazy!" shouted Gaia, stepping out of the house to advance on Xehanort.

"He was raving like a lunatic," Zack supplied. "We all heard him, didn't we?" He gestured to the angry mob and they all shouted in response.

Ansem's friend, Eraqus, came out of the crowd and stood next to Gaia in order to defend her if they tried to hurt her. He didn't know what to do because there were more of them and less of him but he had to keep Gaia safe if they got Ansem.

"No," said Gaia sternly, "I won't let you."  
>"Gaia," she heard her father's voice from the doorway.<p>

"Ansem," said Zack mockingly. "Tell us again, old man! Just how big was the beast?"

Ansem went to stand near Gaia and Eraqus, who also had his arms around Gaia protectively. "He was…well, he was…he was enormously tall. I'd…I'd say at least six, no, more like seven feet!" He gestured to show how tall Xemnas was but the whole crowd laughed derisively.

"Well," said Zack, "you don't get any crazier than that!"

"It's true, I tell you!" shouted Ansem in response, running down to address to the crowd.

"Get him out of here!" yelled someone from the crowd.

Two men from the asylum grabbed Ansem by the arms and began steering him away. "Let go of me!" Ansem shouted.

"No!" shouted Gaia, grabbing Xehanort by the arm. "You can't do this!"

Xehanort merely shrugged her off and continued walking towards the carriage. Vanitas walked up and looked at her mockingly. She gave him a little glare before looking back at her father. Ansem was trying to resist but it was futile. Eraqus ran up to Gaia and placed his arm around her shoulders protectively.

"Poor Gaia," said Vanitas mockingly. "It's a shame about your father." He pulled Gaia out of Eraqus's arms and placed his arm around her.

"You know he's not crazy, Vanitas," said Gaia, desperately grabbing at his shirtfront.

"I might be able to clear up this little misunderstanding if…" he paused dramatically.

"If what?" asked Gaia curiously.

"If you marry me," said Vanitas, manic growing in his eyes.

"What?" gasped Gaia, horrified.

"One little word, Gaia," he said, drawing her closer. "That's all it takes."

Gaia roughly pushed herself off of him and glared at him. "Never!" she shouted.

"Have it your way," said Vanitas.

"Gaia?" called Ansem. "Let go of me!" He tried to fight the men again.

"My father's not crazy," shouted Gaia, holding the enchanted mirror, "and I can prove it!" She held the mirror as Xemnas taught her how. "Show me Xemnas!"

Xemnas's enraged tanned features showed up on the mirror and he was growling out from his castle. Gaia showed the whole crowd, who recoiled like they just got hit with something. Everyone gasped at the sight of him but Gaia didn't care. She wanted to set the record straight that her father wasn't crazy.

"Is it dangerous?" asked one woman from the crowd.

"No, no," cried Gaia, running down to the crowd. "He'd never hurt anyone! Please I know he looks vicious, but he's kind and gentle! He's my friend."

"If I didn't know better," said Vanitas, placing a cold hand on her shoulder, "I'd say you have feelings for this monster."

"He's not a monster, Vanitas!" shouted Gaia venomously. "You are!" She tore away from him and held the mirror close as if guarding it from them.

"She's as crazy as the old man," declared Vanitas, tearing the mirror out of her hands. "The beast will make off with your children! He'll come after them at night!"

"No!" cried Gaia.

"We're not safe until his head is mounted on my wall!" shouted Vanitas. "Who's with me!"

The whole crowd shouted in agreement and Vanitas saddled his horse.

_"We're not safe until he's dead,_

_ He'll come stalking in the night,_

_ Set to sacrifice our children,_

_ To his monstrous appetite,_

_ He'll wreak havoc on our village,_

_ If we let him free." _

Vanitas grabbed a torch and began singing along with the crowd.

_"So, it's time to take some action, boys,_

_ It's time to follow me,_

_ Through the mist,_

_ Through the woods,_

_ Through the darkness and the shadows,_

_ It's a nightmare but it's one exciting ride,_

_ Say a prayer,_

_ And we're there at the drawbridge f a castle,_

_ And there's something truly terrible inside,_

_ It's a beast,_

_ He's got fangs, razor-sharp ones,_

_ Massive hands, killer weapons for the feast,_

_ Hear him roar,_

_ See him foam,_

_ But we're not coming home,_

_ Till he's dead,_

_ Good and dead,_

_ Kill the beast!" _

Gaia rushed out and tried to fight Vanitas off. "No!" she shouted. "I won't let you do this!"

"If you're not with us," said Vanitas, grabbing her by the wrist, "you're against us! Bring the old man!"

The two men that had him came forward with him. Ansem was putting up a struggle but they had a good grip on him.

"Get your hands off of me!" he shouted but was thrown in the cellar.

"We can't have them running off to warn that creature!" shouted Vanitas, throwing Gaia in next and shutting the door.

"We'll rid the village of this beast!" shouted Vanitas. "Who's with me!"

The whole village shouted in response and began singing more.

_"Light a torch,_

_ Mount your horse,_

_ Screw your courage to the sticking place,_

_ We're helping Vanitas lead the way,_

_ Through a mist,_

_ To the woods where within a haunted castle,_

_ Something's lurking that you don't see every day,_

_ It's a beast,_

_ One as tall as a mountain,_

_ We won't rest until he's good and deceased,_

_ Sally-forth,_

_ Talley-ho,_

_ Grab your sword and your bow,_

_ Praise the Lord and here we go!" _

Vanitas shouted from his horse as they walked through the forest, "We'll lay siege of the castle and bring down his head!"

….

Back at Gaia's house, Gaia tried desperately to get out of the cellar but it was no use. "I have to warn Xemnas," said Gaia. "It's all my fault. Daddy, what are we going to do?"

Ansem came up and wrapped his arms around Gaia. "Now, now," he said, "we'll think of something."

From the outside, Ven and Eraqus saw a cool new invention out in the field. Suddenly, a thought crossed both of their minds and they exchanged a smile. The wood chopper could probably open the door and let them free.

….

The crowd in the forest continued singing as they stormed to the castle.

_"We don't like what we don't understand,_

_ In fact, it scares us,_

_ And this monster is mysterious at least,_

_ Bring your guns,_

_ Bring your knives,_

_ Save your children and your wives,_

_ We'll save our village and our lives,_

_ We'll kill the beast!" _

….

"I knew it," said Saix from inside the castle. "I knew it was foolish to give our hopes up!" He was still pacing with Aqua, Axel, and Larxene.

"Maybe," said Axel angrily, "it'd be easier if she didn't come at all!"

Angel's barking attracted them to the window.

"Could it be?" asked Axel hopefully.

"Is it she?" asked Aqua at the same time.

Aqua, Axel, and Saix ran over to the window and saw men coming with lit torches.

"Sacrebleu!" shouted Axel. "Invaders!"

"Encroachers!" shouted Saix, watching them come up to the castle.

"And they have the mirror," said Aqua, seeing the mirror in one man's hands.

"Warn the master," ordered Saix to Aqua, who nodded and rushed off. "If it's a fight they want, we'll be ready for them! Who's with me!" He turned once the door shut. "Ah!"

….

"Take whatever loot you can find!" order Vanitas from outside. "But remember, the beast is mine!"

….

The servants from the castle began singing as they ran down the stairs to defend the castle.

_"Hearts ablaze,_

_ Banners high,_

_ Unafraid,_

_ Although the danger just increased."_

….

From the outside, the men sang the same song but with different lyrics.

_"Raise the flag,_

_ Sing the song,_

_ Here we come, _

_ We're fifty strong,_

_ And fifty Frenchmen can't be wrong,_

_ Let's kill the beast!"_

….

The thud on the door attracted the servants and they came screeching to a halt at the door.

"Pardon me, master," said Aqua, coming to a stop at Xemnas's room.

"Leave me in peace," said Xemnas in distress.

"But sire," cried Aqua, "the castle is under attack!"

From outside the mantra of _"Kill the beast!" _attracted their attention from downstairs. The servants from downstairs tried to hold the door shut but it wasn't working out well.

"This isn't working," said Axel in a struggled tone.

"Oh, Axel," said Larxene," we must do something."

"Wait I know," said Axel, lighting up with his idea.

From upstairs, Aqua asked Xemnas desperately, "What shall we do, sir?"

"It doesn't matter now," said Xemnas dully. "Just let them come."

….

The men broke in and saw regular looking house ware from the inside. They all stepped in and looked around with their torches in hands. Zack grabbed Axel from the desk and looked around until the unexpected happened.

"Now!" cried Axel and the lights came on.

The servants came alive and began fighting the men with everything they had. Everyone was getting owned by the furniture but Vanitas managed to escape in the scuffle and went upstairs to look for the beast.

….

Meanwhile, back at Gaia's house, Ven and Eraqus powered up the invention and began driving towards the cellar. The whistle let out a loud screech and the axe came down on the cellar door. When it sliced it open, the machine fell inside and collapsed where it was. A loud explosion came from the cellar and the machine was broken into pieces. Eraqus was sitting lopsided in the chair and Ven was dangling from a spring.

"You guys have got to try this," said Ven excitedly.

…..

At the castle, the fight raged on. The baker got pelted by tomatoes until a strong voice came from the castle stairs.

"Up here, you scurvy scum!" shouted Aqua. "Now!" The cups of hot tea next to her poured down on the man, drenching him in hot liquid. Aqua had a satisfied grin on her face.

From the top of the stairs, Aerith let out a loud whoop and jumped off. She landed on one of them and crushed him into the ground. She began beating the men with her doors and drawers until she enclosed one in and let him come out looking like a girl. He let out a wail and ran off.

Axel was backed into a corner and Zack held up a torch. Axel's wax began melting with the intensity of the flame but there was nothing he could do for he was trapped. To save him, Saix slid down the banister with a knife and gun in hands and stabbed Zack in the back. He let out a loud cry and jumped up in the air.

One man began ripping the feathers out of Larxene who tried to fight but it was difficult to because she had no arms or legs. Axel came rushing in and went to aid her. He plugged his nose and let the flames flare out onto the man's pants. He quickly dropped Larxene and she landed in Axel's arms.

Later, Angel let the men chase her to the kitchen. They surrounded with pitchforks and knives but the drawers opened revealing butcher knives. The men hesitated a bit but ran when they saw the oven flare up and let out an evil laugh. They then screamed like little girls and ran out of the castle, followed by many others.

The servants in the castle cheered for the victory and hopped up and down. Saix stood on the top of the stairs with his knife and grinned victoriously.

"And stay out!" shouted Saix.

Axel kissed him twice on the cheeks but Saix slapped him on face lightly.

….

Alone in his room sat Xemnas, wallowing in his pity, praying Gaia would come back soon. He wanted to see her smile again and so he could say that he loved her but it was too late. He sensed someone walk in and he turned to see a man walk in with a bow and arrow ready. Indifferently, Xemnas turned away and just resumed sitting in pity.

He let out a loud cry when the arrow pierced him in the shoulder. Vanitas took advantage of that and pushed him out the window. When they landed out in the rain, Vanitas laughed and kicked Xemnas off the balcony and let him land on the roof of the castle.

"Get up," ordered Vanitas, kicking Xemnas. "Get up."

Xemnas refused to because he wanted to die.

"What's the matter, beast?" demanded Vanitas. "Too kind and gentle to fight back?"

Xemnas let out low growl and let himself lay there, awaiting for death. Vanitas grabbed a spiky pat from the castle and held it over his head, ready to strike.

"No!" shouted a familiar voice, Gaia's voice.

"Gaia," whispered Xemnas, pushing himself up a bit to look at her.

"No, Vanitas, please!" begged Gaia, pressing her hands together.

With a newfound power, Xemnas grabbed the club and pushed it back. He began to press against it and fight with Vanitas. He trailed Vanitas onto the tower and grabbed the club again. This time he ripped it out of Vanitas's hands and threw it away, knocking him off the tower and they landed on another balcony. Xemnas hid in the shadows and waited for Vanitas to strike.

"Come out and fight!" shouted Vanitas. "Were you in love with her, beast! Did you honestly think she'd want you when she had someone like me!"

That was the final push for Xemnas because he came out of hiding and loomed around and over Vanitas. He dodged and grabbed at the club but Vanitas pulled it back. He slid down the roof a bit but didn't give in.

"It's over, beast!" shouted Vanitas. "Gaia's mine!"

That was the absolute push for Xemnas because he knocked the club out of Vanitas's hands, grabbed him by the lapels, and dangled him over the castle. His grip was firm and Vanitas tried to fight out of it.

"Let me go," begged Vanitas, "let me go! Please don't hurt me! I'll do anything! Anything!"

Xemnas felt a pang of humility strike him and he pulled Vanitas back over to him. He got in the man's face and looked him in the eyes. "Get out," he growled dangerously before setting him down.

"Xemnas!" cried Gaia from the balcony.

Xemnas looked up and saw her in the rain. He climbed up the roof and went to her. "Gaia," he whispered tenderly. "You came back." He placed his hand on her cheek and gazed into her eyes tenderly.

She smiled and placed both hands on Xemnas's but a sickening thud made her gasp and she looked to see Vanitas have his knife deep in Xemnas's side. Xemnas clawed at Vanitas, who tried to stab Xemnas again but fell of the tower and was never seen again. She grabbed Xemnas to save him from falling and pulled him back over the edge.

Blood came from his side but Gaia did all she could to place him on the ground safely. Tears began to well up in her eyes but she stayed strong. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Aqua, Axel, and Saix dash up. She cradled Xemnas's head and upper torso in her lap and tenderly held him tight, resting her hand on his cheek. A terrible gasping sound came from Xemnas but he opened his eyes and looked straight at Gaia tenderly.

"You…" he gasped weakly, "you…came back."

"Of course I came back," she said shakily but softly. "I couldn't let them…Oh, this is all my fault." She bent down a bit and embraced Xemnas tightly. "If only I got here sooner."

"Maybe," gasped Xemnas, "maybe it's better…it's better this way."

"Don't talk like that," said Gaia tearfully. "You'll be all right. We're together now. Everything's gonna be all right, you'll see."

"At least," said Xemnas, touching her cheek tenderly, "I got to see you one last time." His hand slid off her cheek and he fell back on her lap limply, breathing no more.

Tears began to fall from Gaia's eyes and she clapped her hand to her mouth in horror. "No," she cried, "no. Please. Please. Please, don't leave me." She bent down and began sobbing onto Xemnas's chest. "I love you." It came out a whisper but was laced with love and tenderness.

The last petal fell from the rose and fell to the ground. Saix, Aqua, Axel gazed at it and looked away, crying. The rain fell on Gaia but she clung to Xemnas, crying her heart out. She stopped crying when she saw spears of light hitting the ground. It pulled Xemnas out of her arms and held him up in the air. A bright light began to shine and Xemnas's body disappeared in it. Gaia watched on with wide eyes and saw the coat turn into a navy blue shirt and the black pants turn into tan hakamas. His skin lightened a bit and his hair grew short and brown. He landed on his feet and his blue eyes gazed at Gaia with love.

"Gaia," he said in a soft, loving tone, "it's me."

She touched his hair and then looked into his eyes. It was him, she knew, by the some soft glow in them. "It is you!" she exclaimed, and she placed her hands on his shoulders. She bent in and kissed him on the lips. She felt the magic in her veins and the love in her heart. Their shared kiss sent magic into the sky and the servants began to turn back into people.

Axel was a tall, skinny man with red spiky hair and green smiling eyes. He had long, gangly limbs with a smile on his face. His outfit consisted of a red shirt and dark pants. He was still who he was but just human. Xemnas looked happy to see him.

"Axel," he said, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Aqua," –he said to a blue haired woman with an angular, skinny body and blue smiling eyes—"Saix," he looked at a blue haired man with blue smiling eyes and long muscular limbs, "look at us." He pulled the three of them into a group hug.

"Mama, Mama," called Ven's voice and the cup turned into a small boy with blond spiky hair and blue excited eyes. His smile was big as he sat on a small black dog who barked excitedly.

"Oh, my goodness," laughed Aqua, scooping Ven up into her arms.

"It is a miracle," said Terra, lifting Gaia up into his arms and whirling her around lovingly. "Come on, Gaia, I need to apologize to your father." He set her down and they both ran off to find Ansem.

_**A/N: Whoo! It's almost over! To change this a bit, I'm gonna add a little surprise to the end chapter! It involves Aerith, Zack, and the song of the said movie! Thanks for sticking with me till the end! Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Beauty and the Beast! Read and review please! No one's with me because we're planning the wedding scene! See y'all later. **_


	11. Chapter 11: Happily Ever After

Chapter 11

Terra lifted Gaia up and swung her around before placing her on the ground and kissing her soundly on the lips. It was their wedding day and Gaia looked twice as beautiful as ever. Terra tenderly touched her cheek and smiled at her before taking her into a dance. Gaia made him a better person internally and externally. She changed him for the better and he smiled more and treated people with respect.

Axel stood in the corner and smiled happily. "Ah, l'amore," he sighed joyfully. He was glad that he was human again and to see the master happy again. Larxene sashayed by, carrying a feather duster, and flirtatiously dusted Axel. He looked at her rear as she walked off and he was about to go after her but Saix apprehended him.

"Well, Axel, old friend," said Saix, shaking Axel's hand. "Shall we let bygones be bygones?"

"Of course, mon ami," said Axel, drawing a friendly arm around Saix. "I told you she'd break the spell."

"I beg your pardon, old friend," said Saix, "but I believe I told you."

"No, you didn't," said Axel, "I told you."

"You most certainly did not," said Saix, turning this into an argument, "you pompous, spiky-headed pea brain!"

"En garde," said Axel, holding his fists up, "you overgrown pocket watch!" They started fighting but no one cared or took notice. "Take that!"

"Stop shoving!" shouted Saix but no one cared.

Gaia and Terra danced by Ansem, Aqua, and Ven with big smiles on their faces. Ansem wiped his eyes to try and stop the tears from flowing. Ven had a big innocent smile on his face and Aqua had a gentle smile on her face.

"Are they gonna live happily ever after, Mama?" asked Ven innocently.

"Of course, my dear," said Aqua dreamily as she watched them. "Of course."

Ventus asked a question he'd been pondering on since he was human again. "Do I still have to sleep in the cupboard?"

Ansem and Aqua started laughing at his question and Aqua held Ventus close to her. To change the slow music, Zack hopped up on one of the tables and grabbed a microphone. Everyone, even Gaia and Terra, stopped dancing to stare.

"Come on, everyone," he said to the crowd, "let's sing for the happy couple!" He gave them a big smile and grabbed Aerith's hand. "C'mon, Aerith, let's sing it!"

Aerith smiled back at him and grabbed a microphone from Axel. "All right," she said. "Maestro, play the song we played a few weeks ago."

The familiar chords of "Beauty and the Beast" sounded from the band but sounded more upbeat and lighter. Aerith and Zack began dancing together as they started singing the song.

"_Tale as old as time,_

_True as it can be,_

_Barely even friends,_

_Then somebody bends,_

_Unexpectedly,_

_Just a little change,_

_Small, to say the least._

_Both a little scared,_

_Neither one prepared,_

_Beauty and the Beast_

_Ever just the same._

_Ever a surprise._

_Ever as before,_

_Ever just as sure_

_As the sun will rise._

_Tale as old as time_

_Tune as old as song._

_Bittersweet and strange,_

_Finding you can change,_

_Learning you were wrong._

_Certain as the sun_

_Rising in the East._

_Tale as old as time,_

_Song as old as rhyme._

_Beauty and the Beast_.

_Ever just the same._

_Ever a surprise._

_Ever as before,_

_Ever just as sure_

_As the sun will rise._

_Certain as the sun_

_Rising in the East._

_Tale as old as time,_

_Song as old as rhyme._

_Beauty and the Beast."_

After the song, Gaia and Terra bent in once more and pressed a tender kiss to each other's lips. Terra wrapped his arms around Gaia's waist and pulled her closer than possible. Gaia tenderly touched his face and kissed him tenderly. She knew that this feeling would last forever and that it happened because of true love. True love guided her here today and now she would live happily ever after just like the characters in her stories.

_**A/N: Yes, it's short but I did it! I finished the story! *Throws confetti in the air* Enjoy this and read and review! I'd ask the others to join me but they're all busy for the wedding! I'll just shut up and roll the credits.**_

_** Xemnas/Terra-the beast/ the prince**_

_** Gaia-Belle**_

_** Axel-Lumiere**_

_** Saix-Cogsworth**_

_** Larxene-Fifi the feather duster**_

_** Aqua-Mrs. Potts**_

_** Ventus-Chip**_

_** Ansem-Marurice**_

_** Vanitas-Gaston**_

_** Zack-La Fou **_

_** Aerith-La Fou's new girlfriend**_

_** Kairi/Namine-Madame Armoire**_

_** Angel-Sultan the dog**_

_** Xehanort-Monsieur D'Arque**_

_** Phillip-Phillip**_

_** Xigbar-the stove**_

_** Beauty and the Beast and Kingdom Hearts belong to Disney. I only own the lovely Gaia. Thanks for sticking with me, my faithful readers! **_


End file.
